It's Just A Religion! No it's a Race
by bloodshadows
Summary: A young Wiccan girl named Mairea thought it was just a religion. Then she finds out that she's a different kind of witch. Follow Mairea through her first year of Hogwarts. Rated T to be safe. Disclaimer- I do not own!
1. Chapter 1 The Discovery

**Okay so I don't really know where I'm going with this story so please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer~ If I was J. K. Rowling why would I write a story on here when I could merely write another book?**

Chapter 1- The Discovery

Hello My name is Mairea Corlan and I am just a normal everyday Wiccan. Yes, Wiccan. For those of you who don't know what that is I suggest you look it up. I have long wavy blonde hair with unnaturally, natural, black streaks through it. Yes I was born this way. I've never died my hair in my life. I also have gray eyes that sometimes turn silver when I'm really upset. I have ghostly white skin and I'm short for my age.

It was currently the middle of August and a very hot day so I decided to stay in my room where it was nice and cool.

I was trying out a new ritual that I found in my book of shadows when my younger sister, Kernae, burst into my room. "Mairea! Come Quick! There's some strange man that came to talk to you!" She yelled excitedly breaking me of my concentration.

"Kernae! I'm in the middle of something important!" I yelled angrily. _'Damn! I'm gonna have to start all over.'_ I glared angrily at my younger sister but she still stared at me in excitement. "Oh bugger. What does the old coot want to talk to me for?"

"Don't know, But mum says to come downstairs." She said before she ran back out the way she came in.

I groaned in frustration before getting up and following my sister to the living room where my mother sat nervously on the couch across from the chair the "Strange man" was sitting in.

"Mum why don't you come get me next time? I was trying something new." I grumbled as I sat down next to her on the couch.

She smiled nervously before introducing me to our guest. "Mairea this is Albus Dumbledore. Albus this is my daughter Mairea." I smiled politely and shook his outstretched hand.

"Hello Mairea it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Your mother talks about you and Kernae a lot." Dumbledore said politely.

"Um…Thank you…" I replied awkwardly.

"Unfortunately it was not my intention to come personally but your case intrigued me. That and it is somewhat a personal matter as well."

"My case?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes. You are extremely talented in ways my kind could only dream of being." He replied kindly.

"What do you mean your kind? I do believe it is our kind Albus." My mother said annoyed. Dumbledore merely chuckled at this.

"Tis true. My apologies Kallie." Dumbledore said still chuckling.

"What are you talking about?" I asked annoyed that I had been slightly left out of the conversation.

"Mairea have you ever done something odd? Something you couldn't quite explain?" He asked.

"Yea. Everyday." I said thinking about the ritual I had just been trying to perform.

"No no. I mean something that wasn't related to your Wiccan rituals?" He said rephrasing his question. I slowly nodded unsure of what he was really trying to get at. "You're a witch Mairea."

"Well no shit Sherlock." I said rolling my eyes at his statement.

"No Mairea. He isn't talking about being Wiccan. This is something completely different." My mother stated quietly.

"And so we reach the reason why I am here. I am here to inform you that you have been accepted to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You're mother and father also attended this school at your age, and your sister will as well."

"Albus is the headmaster of Hogwarts." My mother stated as an afterthought.

It took a minute or two for everything to finally sink in and then the anger came. "You lied to me!" I screamed standing up angrily and turning to glare at my mother.

"No Mairea! The wizarding world wasn't a safe place for an 11 year old. I was only trying to protect you." She said in a defensive tone.

"But you could have at least told me." I said in a bare whisper feeling betrayed.

"Do not blame your mother or father for hiding this from you Mairea. When you were born the wizarding world was in chaos. There was a great war waging between our kind. At the time it was the right decision for all of you. But the war ended 8 years ago, and your mother has agreed to let you attend Hogwarts which is under my protection." Dumbledore said smoothly trying to help me understand my parents reasoning.

"But if the war ended 8 years ago then my mother or father could have told Kernae and me about it years ago." I said stubbornly.

"I got it Mairea and I'm sorry. Now I suppose, Albus, that you have brought Mairea's list of school supplies." My mother said smoothly changing the subject.

"Ah yes of course, Here you go. Also, I have your Gringotts key. You'll notice when you get there that the contents have quadrupled since your last visit." Dumbledore said handing over the list and the key with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Uncle Albus you didn't!" My mother exclaimed in surprise.

"Whoa! Uncle?" I exclaimed in shock

"What else was I supposed to do with my own money?" he asked innocently.

"Will someone please explain that uncle comment!" I yelled in annoyance.

"My father, your grandfather, is Aberforth Dumbledore. Albus' brother. By the way uncle does father still live in Hogsmeade?" My mother asked curiously.

"Yes he still lives and works at the Hog's Head. Perhaps you should visit him before Mairea leaves for school." He suggested.

"I suppose I will." My mother said thoughtfully.

"Wait leaves? What kind of school is this? Where is it located?" I asked worriedly. _'I don't want to leave mom and Kernae.'_ I thought sadly.

"It's a boarding school sweetie, located in the far north. Don't worry you'll be able to write to us and come home for holidays." My mum said absently.

"Oh…" I said quietly.

"Well its time for me to be going. It was nice to see you again Kallie." Uncle Albus said as he stood up. "I'm looking forward to seeing you at school Mairea." Then he left.

"Um…Mom…" I said hesitantly.

"Yes Mairea?"

"Do you think we could buy a couple new Wicca books? I mean if I'm going off to boarding school I probably wont be able to buy them myself." I explained quietly.

"Of course we can. How about tomorrow when we go to Diagon Alley to pick up your school supplies we pick up some Wicca books on our way home?" Mom said making me smile brightly.

"Will I be going to Hogwarts too?" Kernae asked from the doorway to the Kitchen.

"Of course dear," Mom started making Kernae squeal, "In two years when you're 11." Mom finished wiping the smile off Kernae's face.

"But I want to go now! With Mairea!" Kernae whined.

"Your not old enough sweetheart." Kernae glared at mum before stomping off into the kitchen.

I giggled at Kernae before heading back upstairs to start the ritual I was working on over again.

**There ya go there's the first chapter. If you hadn't already guessed this story is starting two years before the Harry Potter books. When Harry is 9 years old. Kernae is also 9 years old. Please let me know what you think and I'll update soon. Promise.**

**Chapter 2- Diagon Alley and Platform 9 ¾ coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 DiagonAlley Platform 9 3 4ths

**Hey guys! I'm updating just for all of those people who reviewed. Like I've said before, this story might become random at some parts because I don't really know how it's gonna go. Either way I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- I am not the awesome J. K. Rowling!**

Chapter 2-Diagon Alley and Platform 9 ¾

I lazily opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling of my forest green room. About a year ago I finally convinced my mom to let me paint it the color I wanted and since my favorite color is green… well you get the idea.

I yawned before rolling out of bed. Once I was a bit more awake I started my everyday morning prayers to the Goddess.

After my prayers I went over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of blue faded jeans, and a plain blue tank top. _'Better take my shower before Kernae wakes up.'_ I thought tiredly leaving my room and heading for the bathroom.

After I showered and changed into clean clothes, I headed downstairs to the kitchen to pour myself a bowl of cereal. When I entered the kitchen my mom was already sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea.

"Morning Mum." I said as I headed for the cupboard to grab my favorite glass bowl.

"Morning Mairea. Are you ready to go to Diagon Alley today?" Mum asked as she got up to refill her cup with tea.

I paused and turned to look at my mom in surprise. "You mean I wasn't dreaming?"

"No dear it was very much real." She replied with a small smile.

The bowl I was holding dropped and broke as it crashed to the floor. "Oh damn! That was my favorite bowl!" I exclaimed bending down to pick up the pieces.

"Language Mairea!" Mum said sharply before she pulled out a stick from her pocket.

'_that looks like a wand.'_ I thought thinking of the kind of wands my Wicca books described. I watched as my mum bent down, tapped the glass shards once, and muttered 'reparo'. The bowl instantly pulled itself back together and became good as new. "That was so cool! Could you teach me?" I asked excitedly as mum picked up the bowl and set it on the counter.

"Maybe later once you've got your own wand." Mum replied absently as she got out the cereal and poured it for me. I opened the fridge and pulled out the milk while she got me a spoon.

I had just finished eating when Kernae skipped into the room. "When are we going to Diagon Alley mum?" she asked excitedly as she sat at the table across from me.

"As soon as you finish eating." Mum said in amusement as she prepared her a bowl of cereal. Kernae then proceeded to quickly wolf down her cereal.

"Finished!" She said placing her bowl in the sink with mine.

"Okay out to the car you two." She said grabbing her purse and the car keys.

Kernae and I glanced at eachother before we both shouted 'shot gun!' and raced to the car. I beat her to it and climbed into the front seat. "No fair" Kernae pouted as climbed into the back. As mum got into the car we buckled ourselves in and off we went. Apparently Diagon Alley was right here in London.

We pulled up to a gloomy looking building and mom parked the car. "This is Diagon Alley?" I asked disappointedly as we got out of the car.

"Oh no Mairea, this is the Leakey Cauldron. Diagon Alley is out through the back." Mom said and I immediately perked up.

Mum led us into the Leakey Cauldron and the inside looked almost as bad as the outside.

"This is a wizarding pub. Muggles, non-magic folk, can't even see the building. It's protected by charms and enchantments." Mum explained as she led us out the back of the building and into a small courtyard surrounded by brick walls. "Watch carefully." Mum said withdrawing her wand. Then she tapped a couple of bricks and stood back.

Kernae and I watched in awe as the bricks slowly started to move apart to reveal a long street bustling with people and lots of shops. "Welcome girls, to Diagon Alley." Mum said in amusement as she watched our expressions. "First stop Gringotts. Come along girls and please stay close." She said before walking into the crowd.

We followed closely behind her as we looked every which way in excitement. There were so many strange people and intriguing stores.

As we nered the tallest building at the end of the street Kernae and I were nearly tripping over our feet in excitement.

As I looked over at the entrance to Gringotts I saw a funny looking creature standing guard. "Mum is that-is that a Goblin?" I asked quietly as we got closer to it.

"Yes dear. They guard the wizarding bank, but be careful how you deal with them." She replied just as quietly. As we started to enter the building I turned to the goblin with a smile. "Good morning." I said politely before following my mum inside.

Once in the doors we faced another pair of doors. Engraved on these doors was the inscription:

"Enter ,stranger, but take heed,

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors,

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned beware,

Of finding more than treasure there."

'_Law of Karma.'_ I thought before we entered the main building.

There were goblins everywhere. Doing all kinds of odd things. I followed closely behind my mum as she walked up to a free goblin and waited for him to notice her.

"Good morning. I would like to make a withdrawal from vault 897." My mum said once the goblin had looked at her.

"And do you have your key?" The goblin asked in a gravelly voice. Mum nodded and pulled it out of her purse. She handed it to him and he checked it before nodding.

"All seems to be in order. Gookne will take you down." The goblin said motioning to a tall goblin near the edge of the huge desk.

"Thank you." Mum said politely before leading us over to Gookne who then led us into another room where a cart was waiting.

We climbed aboard the cart and it took us to our vault. Let me tell you, it was the best roller coaster ride ever!

Mum made us wait outside as she entered the vault and when che came back she had a large drawstring purse that looked completely full. She stuffed that purse into her other purse and the goblin shut the door to the vault.

When we were back in the street mum took out my supply list and put on a thoughtful look. "Why don't we go get your wand first?" She suggested and I nodded yes vigorously.

We headed down the street to Olivander's and as we entered I heard a tinkling bell overhead. "Mr. Olivander are you there?" Mum asked into the seemingly empty store.

"Good Morning." A soft voice said from our left. I turned to see an aging tall wizard coming out of an isle of boxes. "Ah hello Kallie. I remember the first time you came in here with your father. Pine, 8 inches, unicorn hair core." The man said and mum nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yes. After all these years you still remember the wand you sold me?" she asked amused.

"but of course. As I've told you before I remember every wand I've ever sold." He replied with a small smile.

"Mr. Olivander I would like to introduce my daughters Kernae and Mairea. Mairea will be starting her first year at Hogwarts this year and has come for her first wand." Mum said proudly.

"Beautiful, beautiful. Well come along Mairea lets find you a wand." Mr. Olivander said ushering me over to table where a tape measure laid. "Now which is your wand arm?"

I held my right arm hesitantly and he started to measure from shoulder to elbow. After a moment or two he walked away but the measure kept going itself.

Moments later he came back with a box and wand in hand. "Enough." He said to the tape measure and it immediately stilled and fell back on the table. "Try this one. Holly and unicorn hair, 11 inches." He said handing it to me. I took it and waved it slightly. The tape measure flew into the wall and he took the wand back from me. He set it down and walked away only to come back with another box.

"Ebony and Dragon heart string, 9 ½ inches." He said taking out the wand and handing it to me. Immediately after I grabbed it a warm tingling spread throughout my arm and the wind picked up.

"Looks like that's the wand for you. The wand chooses the wizard ms Corlan." He said as he took the wand back from me. He placed the wand back in the box before handing the box over to me. "That will be 7 galleons 5 sickles and 2 knuts." He said turning to mum. She quickly pulled out the correct amount of coins and handed them to him.

"Good bye Mr. Olivander. It was nice to see you again." Mum said as we left.

"Why couldn't I get a wand too?" Kernae complained as we walked down the street to Flourish and Blotts to buy my books.

"You're not old enough sweetie." Mum said apologetically and once again she started pouting.

We quickly bought my school books and a couple extra on magical plants and other spells then off we went to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary for ingredients I would need for my potions class. After the Apothecary we went to the Cauldron shop to get my cauldron, crystal phials, telescope, and brass scales.

"Now…would you like to get your owl or robes next?" Mum asked as she crossed off the things I had already from my school list.

"How about..." I started but trailed off as a store to the left caught my eye. "Could we go here first?" I asked pointing to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Sure sweetie but I don't think you'll be able to buy anything." Mum said as she followed me into the store.

When we entered the store I was immediately drawn to the brooms on display. I read the sign infront of them that told me they were racing brooms.

"Mum? Can I please get a broom?" I asked excitedly as I looked them over.

"No." She said simply as Kernae looked around in amazement.

"Why not?" I whined.

"First years are not allowed one at school."

"Then I wont take it to school. I'll only use it at home."

"No. We our house is surrounded by muggles." She said starting to get annoyed.

"But-" I started but she cut me off.

" Mairea I said no.  
>How about this, I buy you an owl plus another animal and two Wiccan books."<p>

I sighed and nodded before taking one last look at the Nimbus broom and following her out of the store.

"Hey! How come she gets something extra? I'm not even getting a single thing!" Kernae complained as we headed to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"Would you like your own owl then Kernae?" Mum asked and Kernae nodded excitedly.

Once we entered the emporium a medium sized black owl with a white beak flew to my shoulder and landed on it. "Why hello there." I said stroking her feathers.

"Oi! Get back in your cage." A man said coming over to grab the owl off of my shoulder and shove it back inside it's cage.

"Mum I want that one." I said pointing at the owl the man just grabbed off my shoulder. Kernae then took the chance to wander around and look for her own owl.

"I'm sorry miss she's not for sale. Quite the aggressive bird she is. Pecks everything in sight." The man said then motioned to a barn owl to his right. "Now this one's very shy. Perfect for a young girl as yourself."

"No I want that one." I said stubbornly.

"Miss she's just to aggressive."

"If my daughter wants that owl then she's going to get that owl. Name your price." Mum said angrily pulling out her purse.

"She's not.." The man started.

"Name your price!" Mum bellowed fed up with the man.

"Mum I found the one I want too." Kernae said as she walked ober with a small brown owl with a black face on her shoulder.

"Fine 28 galleons!" The man said defeatedly. Mum got out the money and handed it over to the man.

The man grudgingly gave us our now caged owls and then we followed mum as she stalked out of the store. "Let's go get my robes now." I said happily to mum who nodded mumbling to herself.

"Now what should I name you?" I asked the owl I was carrying. "How about Twilight. Do you like that name?" I asked her and she hooted in approval. "Twilight it is."

"Well I've named mine Athena." Kernae said happily as she stared at her owl adoringly.

"I'll stay out here with the owls and stuff with Kernae while you go get your robes. Oh and get a trunk too." Mum said handing me the drawstring purse full of money.

"Okay mum." I said walking into the store. A half hour later I walked out pulling the trunk along behind me, where my robes were neatly folded and tucked into.

"Now onto Magical Managerie's for your second pet." Mum said leading the way.

We walked into the store and saw all kinds of different creatures. A kitten in the corner caught my eye and I walked over to it. The kitten looked to be calico with a white chest and a black heart right in the center.

10 minutes later we walked out with the kitten and I named her Speckles. "Well I suppose it's time to leave. Come along girls." Mum said leading us back to the Leakey Cauldron.

As promised mum stopped at a muggle bookstore on the way home where I bought two new Wicca books. By the time we got home I was beat. I barely stayed awake enough to let Twilight out to fly a little before I plopped down on my bed and fell asleep with Speckles curled up next to me.

It is now September 1st and I was hurrying to make sure I packed everything in my trunk before we left for King's Cross Station.

Soon enough we were packing my trunk, Twilight safely in her cage, and Speckles' cage into the very back of our van and on our way to the train station. As we drove I nervously pet Speckles who was lying in my lap.

"Here we are girls. Stay in the car and I'll be right back with a trolley." Mum said before disappearing into the train station.

"So…What do you think it's gonna be like at Hogwarts?" Kernae asked from the back seat.

"I don't know but I'm really nervous. I wish you were coming with me." I said honestly turning to see my sister smile widely.

"You better write everyday to tell me how it's going and what it's like." She said commandingly and I laughed.

"How about every weekend? So our owls don't get too exhausted." I suggested and she laughed.

At that moment Mum came back with a trolley and we placed my luggage on it. I put Speckles back in her cage then placed her on the trolley next to Twilight.

"Okay dears now follow me." Mum said taking off. We followed closely behind her to platforms 9 and 10.

"Um…Mum? Where exactly is platform 9 ¾?" I asked uneasily as she stopped near a brick pillar between the two platforms.

"Right through here dear." She said pointing at the pillar. "Just take your trolley and run straight through. Trust me you wont crash." She said lightly and I gulped.

I did as was told and shut my eyes tightly. I felt a strange tingling sensation and opened my eyes to see a completely different platform than the one I had just been on.

"Amazing!" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Kernae standing next to my mother and looking around in awe.

**There ya have it Chapter 2. I hope it wasn't too confusing and you could understand what was going on. Well please tell me your thoughts and whether I got something wrong or whatever.**

Chapter 3-Twins on the Scarlet train**; coming exclusively to your computers everywhere.**


	3. Chapter 3 Twins on the Scarlet Train

**Hello! I'm sorry for the late update! I should have had this up on Thursday! He he if it wasn't obvious Mairea is about to meet the Weasley twins and start their first year at Hogwarts together. Well I won't keep ya any longer. Read on!**

**Disclaimer-Lets face it J. K. Rowling is much cooler than I.**

Chapter 3- Twins on the Scarlet Train

Kernae and I looked around the platform in awe. "Look Mairea! The train is scarlet!" Kernae yelled and I turned to see that the train was indeed scarlet.

"Come on you two! Let's get Mairea on the train before it leaves without her." Mum said jokingly and my eyes widened.

Mum led us to an empty carriage in the back of the train then helped me carry my luggage into an empty compartment. Afterwards all three of us said our teary good-byes and they left leaving me alone in the compartment.

"Meow!" I turned to Speckles who was clawing at the bars of her cage and smiled. I quickly closed the compartment door so she wouldn't wander away and then opened her cage.

Once she was free I grabbed one of my Wiccan books and sat down to read. Once I was sitting Speckles jumped into my lap and curled up before falling asleep. Sometime later I felt the train start to move. _'No going back now.'_ I thought looking out of the train window.

About five minutes later my compartment door opened and I looked over to see a pair of redheads poke their heads through the door. "I do believer we've found a compartment George."

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all." I said smiling at the twins. They smiled widely and opened the door further so they could bring their stuff in.

Once they had their stuff up in the racks they sat down across from me. As they sat down I closed my book and set it down next to me so that we could talk or whatever.

It was quiet for a moment before one of the twins spoke. "I'm Fred Weasley and this is me twin George." He said introducing themselves.

"I'm Mairea Corlan and this is my kitten Speckles." I said with a smile. Speckles sat up and stretched before looking over at the boys. She simply stared for a moment then she jumped into Fred's lap where she curled up again and fell asleep. Fred laughed and scratched Speckles behind her ear.

"Is this your first year too?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah! Can't wait to see what mischief we get ourselves into. We're practical pranksters." George said excitedly.

"Sounds like fun." I said smiling.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Fred asked after a moment.

'_House? What's he talking about?'_ I thought confused. "Sorry but what are you talking about? My mum never really talks about the wizarding world." I said embarrassed as they stared at me like I had grown three heads.

"You've got to be joking!" Fred said shocked and I just stared at him.

"I don't think she's joking Fred." George said seriously.

"All students are sorted into four different houses at Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Our whole family's been in Gryffindor so we're sure we'll go there. Hopefully you will be too. You seem cool enough." Fred explained offhandedly. I simply shrugged and smiled at his long explanation.

We talked about anything and everything for the next two hours. They even explained Quidditch to me. Though they were slightly disgruntled that I didn't know about it. At first it had been difficult to figure out who was talking, thankfully they hadn't moved since they sat down, but I was soon able to distinguish they're voices. Fred's voice was a slightly lower pitch than George's.

When the sweet's trolley rolled up the two said no when asked if they wanted anything, and I hadn't been planning on buying anything either, but they were staring at the sweets longingly so I told them to pick some stuff out and I'll pay. They started to refuse so I told them they could pay me back and they instantly started grabbing things off the cart. I smiled in amusement as I paid the lady and sat back down.

Then they were tossing sweets at me left and right telling me I had to try them. They were all delicious and I nearly jumped out of my chair when my Chocolate Frog leapt away from me. Fred and George laughed when I asked them if it was supposed to do that and nodded.

After a while of joking around and getting to know each other the compartment door opened again so all three of us looked up to see a short boy with dark skin and dread locks.

"Hello are you full?" the boy asked hesitantly.

"Nope come on in." I said with a warm smile and moving my book back into my lap. He smiled gratefully and pulled his trunk in behind him, setting it on the floor before he sat down next to me.

"I'm Lee. Lee Jordan." He said introducing himself.

"I'm Mairea Corlan and this is George and Fred Weasley." I said pointing to the twins in turn.

After a moment or two I looked over to see Fred and George looking at me in shock.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"How could you tell us apart?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Your voice is lower than George's and George's face is narrower." I replied with a shrug.

After that our conversations resumed and we included Lee in them.

"We should probably change into our robes. We should be there soon." Lee said standing up and getting his robes out of his trunk before exiting the compartment to change.

Shrugging I quickly opened my trunk, took out a robe, and pullied it on over my clothes. Fred and George stared at me for a moment before they also left the compartment to change.

I rolled my eyes at their stupid behavior and sat back down next to Speckles. I absently pet her as I thought about how great a year this was going to be.

Minutes later the boys walked back in. "feels like we're slowing down." Lee said as they sat back in their seats and George nodded in agreement.

"I hope we're all in the same house." I said quietly. "You're probably the best friends I've ever had that can do magic." I said thinking of my best Muggle/Wiccan friend back home.

All three of them looked at me after I said that. "Even if we're not in the same house we'll stay the best of friends Mai." George said seriously and the other two nodded in agreement. I smiled brightly at that.

When the train came to a complete stop I put Speckles back in her cage and followed the boys off the train. As all four of us stood on the platform only one thought ran through my head. _'With these new friends of mine I know I'll get through this year.'_

**There's Chapter 3. I hope you like it. I know it was sorta short and I'm sorry. But be forwarned that some chapters might be really short and others might be really long. I'll try my best to keep them moderately long. Please tell me what you thought of it.**

Chapter 4- Boats, Houses, and the start of classes **will be up and running soon for your eager eyes.**


	4. Chapter 4 Boats Houses Start of Classes

**Hey faithful readers! It's time for Mairea to take her first glimpse of Hogwarts and be sorted into her house. Which house will she be in? Read to find out.**

**Dislcaimer- If I owned these characters why would I write about them? Well actually I do own Mairea, her family, and her pets….Well her cat at least.**

Chapter 4- Boats, Houses, and The Start Of Classes

"All firs' years over 'ere!" A voice boomed over all the excitement. I turned to the voice to see a very tall and large man standing to the side with a lantern. "Firs' years over 'ere." He boomed again. Fred, George, Lee and I all walked over to the crowd that was gathering around the man. "Go' ev'ryone?" The man asked looking around. "Alrigh' follow me!" he said starting to walk down the platform.

"I heard his names Hagrid." Fred said as we followed the man.

"Well why don't you ask to make sure?" I suggested and smirked as he did just that.

"Yep his name's Hagrid." Fred said when he came back to us.

Hagrid led us to a lake where a bunch of boats were waiting. "Alrigh' Four to a boat!" he instructed and we quickly claimed a boat for us.

It was quiet as the boat floated away from the back and after a while of floating I gasped making the boys turn to see what I was staring at and they all smirked. The castle in the distance was beautiful and I vaguely remember Hagrid telling everyone it was Hogwarts.

Soon enough the boat ride was over and Hagrid was ushering us up the steps to the castle and inside. My eyes widened when I looked upon the enormous entrance hall.

"This place is huge!" I whispered in awe. As I looked around I noticed a tall stern looking woman standing on the stairs to our left. I nudged Lee and pointed her out who in turn pointed her out to the twins.

"Firs' years professor McGonagall." Hagrid said as he came in behind the last of the new students.

"Thank you Hagrid I'll take it from here." The woman said dismissively and Hagrid walked off.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term feast will begin shortly but before you join the other students in the Great hall you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting ceremony is very important because while you are here your house will be something like your family. You will attend classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitories and spend free time in your house Common Room." Professor McGonagall said.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history. While you are here your triumphs will gain you house points while rule breaking will lose points." Fred and George smirked at the mention of rule breaking. "At the end of the year the house with the most house points wins the house cup. Now we will begin in a few moments. Wait here while I see if they are ready for you." Professor McGonagall said before she entered a huge door behind her.

"Oh my this is it!" I said nervously making my friends laugh. A few minutes later McGonagall came back out.

"They're ready for you. Follow me." She said before opening the doors wide and walking inside. We all followed closely behind her as we looked around in awe.

"Awesome!" I breathed looking up at the ceiling that seemed to have been bewitched to look like the sky outside.

McGonagall led us to the front of the Hall in front of all the other students. The entire Hall fell silent as McGonagall placed a three-legged stool in front of everyone and I noticed everyone in the hall turn to stare at it.

I turned to see McGonagall place a very old,, patched and dirty hat on top of the stool. As we watched the hat a rip near the brim twitched slightly before it opened like a mouth. I stared at it in surprise as the mouth opened and started to sing;

"I might seem a little old and tattered,

And I might not look so pretty,

But I dare you all to try and find

A hat to outsmart me.

Your bowler hats may be black

And your top hats sleek and tall,

But I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I outshine them all.

Nothing in your head can you hide,

Anything there I shall find.

So put me on and I will see

In which house you ought to be.

If ,in fact, you belong to Gryffindor

Where daring, nerve, chivalry

And bravery in your heart resides,

There will you find true friends inside.

Or maybe you are just and true

And loyal to the bone,

Then I'm guessing Hufflepuff

Is the right choice for you.

Or if you are wise and have some wit,

With a strong desire to learn,

Then of course with Ravenclaw

Is the table to which you'll sit.

Perhaps you are greatly cunning,

Using any means to reach your goals

That of course with other kids

Slytherin is where you'll be running.

So sit down and try me on.

Don't be scared I don't bite.

You're in safe hands (Though I have none)

I promise to sort you right."

The hat fell silent and after a short pause the Hall burst in applause. After a minute of excited clapping McGonagall stepped forward with a scroll of parchment. Gradually the Hall fell silent again to let McGonagall speak.

"Now when I call your name you will come forward and sit on the stool then I will place the Sorting Hat on your head." McGonagall explained before glancing down at her list. She called someone's name and I watched as the person hesitantly walked forward and sat on the stool.

I zoned out of the entire thing until I heard my name being called. Snapping out of my thoughts I slowly walked up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on my head and I jumped slightly when I heard a voice in me ear.

"Hmm….A strong desire to learn, fit for Ravenclaw you are. But…Hmm…I see an exceptional amount of bravery…Yes I know just where to put you." I held my breath and waited for the final decision.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled and I smiled as I got up and walked to the table that was cheering the loudest. I sat down at an empty seat and waited for my new friends to be sorted.

Lee was the next of our small group to be sorted into Gryffindor and I gave him a hug when he came to sit next to me. Fred and George quickly followed suit to be sorted to Gryffindor.

As I waited for the food to come I glance up at the head table and found Uncle Albus smiling at me. I smiled and waved slightly to which he responded with a lift of his goblet my way.

Once the sorting was finished everyone in the room fell silent as Uncle Albus stood up. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Let the feast begin." He said and I looked down to see the table suddenly full of food. My eyes widened before I dug in and started piling food onto my plate. As I ate I chatted excitedly with my new friends. A while later the food disappeared and I heard Fred groan.

"I wasn't done eating!" he whined and I laughed at him. I then noticed Uncle Albus stand back up and everyone fell silent once again.

"Now before you all go off to bed I have a few start of term notices. The first years are to note that the dark forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. Don't want you getting lost." He said jokingly and a couple of us laughed before turning our attention back to him. "Also my great-niece Mai will be starting this year so I hope you will all make her feel welcome." I turned bright red and my friends turned to stare at me in shock. "Now off to bed so you can be ready for classes tomorrow!" with that most everyone in the hall started to get up and file out the door.

"What?" I snapped at Lee, George, and Fred who were still staring at me.

"You're Dumbledore's niece?" George asked in surprise.

"Yeah so?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing! Just caught off guard." Fred said mildly. I rolled my eyes and got up to follow some Gryffindors to our Common Room.

"Hey wait up! Mairea wait!" I heard them yell after me as they ran to catch up with me.

"We're sorry." George started to say.

"We were just surprised. It isn't common knowledge that Dumbledore has family." Fred continued.

"Forgive us?" Fred George and Lee said in unison and I smiled.

"Forgiven." I stated simply as I memorized the way we were going to the common room.

Soon we came to a portrait of a fat lady wearing pink. "Password?" the lady asked and I gaped at her.

"She talks?" I said in amazement. The guys chuckled at me and nodded.

"All wizarding pictures move and only some, like the ones in the castle, can talk." Lee explained.

"Chocolate Frog's." A Gryffindor in front of us said and we watched the portrait swing open to reveal a passage way.

We quickly followed the other Gryffindors through the passage and then stared in awe at the Scarlet and Gold comfy common room we were in. I watched the Gryffindors in front of us all go up the left staircase and realized that's the boy's dormitories. A quick glance around and I found the girls dormitories up the stairs to the right.

"I'm bushed. I'll see you boys in the morning." I said heading up the girl's stairs. The first door I came to had my name on it so I quickly opened it, stepped through, and quietly closed it behind me. A quick look around told me that all the other girls were asleep so I headed over to the only open bed left where Speckles was meowing and clawing at her cage.

"One moment Speckles." I whispered taking off my robes and placeing them on my trunk. I then opened her cage and she immediately trudged out to sprawl on my bed. I set her cage on the floor then closed the curtains around my bed. Once I was sitting Indian style I quickly said my nightly prayers to the Goddess and then got under the covers and fell asleep to Speckles purring in my ear.

I woke up the next morning to a girl shaking me. "I'm up." I said groggily opening my eyes.

The girl smiled and stood back so I could get out of bed. "You should probably get ready so you're not late to breakfast." She said politely.

"Thanks….um…" I said trailing off when I realized I didn't know her name.

"Alicia. Alicia Spinnett." She said with a smile.

"Mairea Corlan. But you can call me Mai if you like." I replied with a smile of my own.

We both got changed into our robes only I decided on wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a black hoodie on underneath them.

"You know you're not supposed to wear muggle clothing under your robes." She said absently as we walked down to the common room. I shrugged and gave her a cheeky grin. I glanced around for Lee, Fred, or George but I guess they hadn't come down yet.

"Hey Alicia I'll meet you in the Great Hall. Promised some friends I'd wait for them."

"Okay. I'll save you a seat." She said and waved as she climbed out of the portrait hole.

I curled up in an armchair and waited for them to come down. I had almost fallen back asleep when someone poked me. I opened my eyes to see Fred, George and Lee hovering above me.

"She's alive!" Lee said loudly in amazement as I slowly sat up. I rolled my eyes and stood up from my chair.

"I was breathing wasn't I?" I asked sarcastically.

"Anyways come on I'm starving!" Fred exclaimed dragging me out of the portrait hole.

"You're always starving Fred." I replied with another eye roll.

When we got to the hallway he stopped and looked around. "Anyone remember the way back?" He asked sheepishly. I smirked and started walking back the way we came last night. "Mai you're a lifesaver." He said dramatically and I giggled. When we entered the Great Hall I looked around and spotted Alicia surrounded by empty seats. I led the guys over there and sat down next to her.

"Hey Alicia this is Fred, George and Lee. Guys this is Alicia." I said introducing them. They politely said hello before Fred dug in to his three foot high pile of food.

After a while Professor McGonagall came over to give us our schedules. "Here are your class schedules and a map. Oh and Mai? Your uncle would like to talk to you after classes. Just stop by my office and I'll show you the way." She said before walking away.

"Uncle? Oh you're Dumbledore's niece!" Alicia exclaimed and I clapped my hand over her mouth.

"I don't want a lot of people to know." I said quietly and once she nodded I took my hand away from her mouth.

"Hey I wonder if we've all got the same classes!" Lee said placing his schedule on the table. We all followed suit and cheered when we realized that we did.

"Oh the teachers are gonna regret this." I said smirking as I looked at the twin's mischievous smirks.

"Hurry up then Fred! I don't want to be late on the first day." Lee said annoyed.

"Yeah come on let's go get our stuff." Alicia said leading the way out of the Great Hall. As we walked back up to the Common Room I studied the map so that I could memorize where all our classes were.

We quickly got our books and other equipment before heading to the dungeons for our first class of the day, Potions with the Slytherins.

As we walked Fred, George, and I discussed possible pranks to play on our teachers. "Why don't we wait until next week when we have a better idea of what our teachers are like?" I suggested and they both agreed. When we got to the dungeons most of the class was already there waiting outside the door.

After a couple minutes of waiting the door opened by itself and we all filed into the classroom. Alicia went and sat with a couple of other Gryffindor girls and us four took a table together in the back.

Once everyone was seated the door in the front of the room near the teachers desk burst open and a tall man wearing black cloaks walked into the room. As the man walked his cloak billowed around him making it seem like he was flying. He had pale white skin, a crooked nose, and oily black hair.

"I am Professor Snape and I will be your Potions teacher." He said eyeing the students critically in the room. As he droned on about potions and how you had to be precise or you could blow yourself up I tuned him out and people watched.

"Now who can tell me the uses of Belladonna?" My hand went into the air and since it was the only one up he called on me.

"Belladonna is used for most poisons although if used in a very, very small dosage it could merely knock someone out." I said looking Snape directly in the eye.

"Correct, though I've never heard of it being used to knock someone out. You are?" he said in a tone that make him seem like he was superior to everyone else.

"Mairea Corlan." I replied.

He eyed me closely before telling the class that we would be writing a 100 word essay on Belladonna for homework before he dismissed the class.

"What a git." I muttered to Lee as we left the dungeons. Slowly a smirk planted itself on my face as I thought of a prank to pull on Professor Snape.

"Fred, George come here." I said loudly and they immediately walked closer to me in curiosity. "I just thought of a prank to pull on Snape."

"What?" They asked excitedly.

"Well he's an oily git and his hair looks like it's never been washed. I say next time we have his class we put a bottle of shampoo on his desk with instructions on how to use it."

All four of us were smirking evilly as we entered the green houses for our second class of the day, Herbology.

This was actually an interesting class for me and it gave me plenty of ideas for my own herb garden at home. Professor Sprout was a very nice teacher and we decided to leave her alone since we couldn't think of any pranks to pull on her.

After Herbology we only had one class left for the day, History of Magic. This was absolutely the most boring class in the universe and to keep us awake we decided to play hangman. Towards the end of class I raised my hand to ask Professor Binns a question.

"Yes?" he said in his droning voice.

"Professor did you know that you're dead?" I asked politely to which George, Fred, and Lee coughed trying not to laugh.

"Yes dear that was brought to my attention a couple years ago." I smirked as I sat back down and continued our game of hangman.

Soon the class was over and I parted from my friends to go see my uncle. Professor McGonagall led me to a statue of an eagle. "Here's his office the password is peppermint. Off ya go." Then she walked away.

I looked up at the eagle for a moment before I said peppermint. The eagle started to move and a staircase was now visible. I walked up the stairs to a big wooden door and slowly opened it.

The office inside was huge and it fascinated me. There were all sorts of different gadgets and gismos but what really caught my attention was a big red bird sitting on a perch in the far corner.

"Hello there pretty phoenix. What's your name?" I asked as I gently stroked it's feathers.

"His name is Fawkes." A voice said out of nowhere and I jumped. I turned around to see uncle Albus chuckle slightly.

"Uncle Albus don't do that you scared me." I squeaked in surprise.

"Sorry. So how was your first day?" He asked walking over to a chair and sitting down.

"Okay I guess. I don't think I'm gonna get along that well with Professor Snape. He doesn't like me much." I said as I started to wander around the room to examine random objects.

"Yes well professor Snape doesn't like anyone much." He replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Unlce Albus can I ask you a couple questions?" I asked turning back to face him.

"of course."

"Why did you tell everyone that I'm your great-niece?"

"So that people might respect you more." He replied with a small smile.

"Oh…Also how does the food suddenly appear in the great hall?"

"House-elves my dear. If you would like to meet them I can tell you how to get to the kitchens…" He suggested happily and I nodded. He told me to find a portrait of fruit and tickle the pear.

"Thank you Uncle Albus!" I said giving him a small hug before I ran out of the office.

**And that's Chapter 4! I had a small block on the last part of the chapter so I hope it turned out alright…Please review and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 5- House elves in the kitchens! **Stay tuned to read the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 House Elves in The Kitchens

**Hello all you Harry Potter fanatics! Chapter 5 is up and waiting for you to read. Without further ado, I give you chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer~ me no own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 5- House Elves in the Kitchens

'_Since it's lunchtime I guess I'd probably find them in the Great Hall.'_ I thought running through the halls. When I got to the Great Hall I smirked. _'Exactly where I thought they'd be.'_ I thought quickly joining them at the table.

"Hey guys I've got a great idea!" I said excitedly as I sat down next to Fred.

"What is it?" Fred asked with his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with you food in your mouth." I said condescendingly to Fred. He just rolled his eyes at me. "Let's just go explore the Castle! Uncle Albus told me how to get into the kitchens! All we have to do is find it!"

Fred immediately cheered and stood up. The othere two following suit. We wandered around the castle for awhile when we were suddenly bombarded with water balloons.

"Hey!" I squealed as I got completely drenched head to toe.

"Look at the ickle firs years. Just don' know any better do they?" A voice cackled mockingly. We looked up to see a ghost floating above us with water balloons in his hands.

"Try that again you ghostly git." I growled angrily. He gleefully threw another balloon at me and I caught it. The ghost stared at me in shock before throwing another one. I quickly caught that one too and smirked up at him. "What's your name?" I asked tossing a balloon in the air and catching it again.

"I am Peeves. Master ghost jokester." He replied puffing his ghostly chest out proudly.

"Nice to meet you Peeves. Why don't we go and do something more enjoyable with these balloons?" Fred said smirking as a plan formed in his head.

"What can be more enjoyable than attacking firs' years?" he asked confused.

"How about antagonizing Filch?" George suggested. Peeves stared at us for a moment before his face broke into a huge grin.

"Hehehehe I like you four!" He exclaimed producing more balloons out of thin air.

"Let's go find Filch!" Lee exclaimed running off in one direction.

"Wait! Peevsie knows where catman is! Catman is in the dungeons looking for his evil sidekick." Peeves said before leading the way.

"Here," I said handing George my balloons, "I'll go get Lee and meet you down there." The guys nodded and I ran the way Lee had gone. I caught up with him minutes later and he looked lost.

"Come on Filch is in the dungeons." I said as I grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the dungeons. On the way down, however, we met a furious Filch dragging Fred and George up the dungeon stairs by the ears.

We stepped out of the way for them and I shook my head in disappointment as they topped the stairs and walked out of sight. "They should've hidden so they weren't caught." I muttered to Lee as Peeves floated over to us laughing hysterically.

"Was it worth it?" I asked. His answer was to laugh harder. "Glad you enjoyed it." I said smiling. Hen a thought crossed my mind. "Hey Peeves do you know where the kitchens are?" I asked suddenly and Peeves nodded.

"Tis located in the corridor to the left of the entrance hall." He said floating out of the dungeons.

"Thank you Peeves!" I yelled after him.

"What do you think will happen to the twins?" Lee asked as we left the dungeons.

"Dunno. Let's wait for them up in the Common Room." I said leading the way back to the Gryffindor Tower. As we waited we got so bored we started up a game of wizards chess. Ten minutes into our game Fred and George entered the common room. When they saw us sitting in the corner they came over and plopped into the two chairs we saved for them. "Soo…?" I asked expectantly and they grinned.

"Filch dragged us all the way to McGonagall's." George said.

"Yeah and she gave us detention tonight to serve with her; lines." Fred said with a shrug.

"Well that's not so bad. Hey we found the kitchens, well actually Peeves was nice enough to tell us, so if you want we can go down there and eat dinner." I said and smiled as Fred jumped up excitedly.

"Let's go!" He exclaimed running out of the portrait hole. We laughed at him and followed at a slower pace. We walked down to the entrance hall and turned left taking the first corridor we saw. At the end of the corridor was the fruit portrait and I squealed.

"This is it!" I said before stepping up to the portrait and tickled the pear. It giggled before turning into a doorknob. I turned the knob and swung the portrait open like a door.

We stepped through the doorway and stared around in awe. The ceiling was as high up as the Great Hall's and there were mounds of pots and pans laying around a large stone fireplace in the back of the room. All around were bunches of small creatures, I assume they were the house elves, cooking, cleaning, and putting things away.

One of these small creatures came barreling toward us with a tray full of sweets. "Hello missus and misters. Come sit down." The elf said grabbing my hand and leading me to a table. I politely smiled and sat down.

"Hello I'm Mairea What's your name?" I asked shocking the elf.

"My name? Missus Mairea asks my name? Tis Carce missus." She said in surprise.

"Hello Carce." Fred, Lee, and George said as they too sat down at the table. Then they introduced themselves to Carce.

Carce laid the tray of sweets on the table and turned to go back to work but I surprised her again. "Would you like to sit with us Carce? I have loads of questions for you." I asked politely and she squealed.

"Sit with the missus and misters? Never has someone been so nice to Carce other than Professor Dumbledore!" She squeaked before she eagerly pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

I smiled before taking a couple of sweets off the tray and offered her one. She squeaked out a "no thank you" and stared at me in wonder.

Then I started to ask her questions about herself and Hogwarts. After an hour of talking Carce said that she needed to help the other elves start cooking dinner.

"then I guess we should get going. It was a pleasure to meet you Carce." I said standing up and smiling at her.

"No no it was my pleasure to meet you Missus Mairea. And you as well Misters Fred, George, and Lee." She said bowing to all four of us in turn before she went to help the others.

"Come on boys. Let's go back to the Common Room and work on our potions essay. The sooner we get it out of the way the sooner we can prank people." I said reasonably and the boys groaned. I smirked at their un-happiness and led the way to Gryffindor Tower.

**There ya go readers. I'm pretty sure I did okay with this one. If I got something wrong please tell me so that I can fix it. Meanwhile I'm going to go start on the sixth chapter.**

Chapter 6- The forbidden forest should be burned. **You can find it here on Fanfiction . net only.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Forbidden Forest Should be

**Hello awesome readers. I thank all of you who review! And I even thank those who only read my story. I hope you have enjoyed it so far. In this chapter our favorite group of four will, as the chapter title suggests, be going into the Forbidden Forest. Well read on you curious folk…**

**Disclaimer~ I own those who J. K. Rowling does not.**

Chapter 6- The Forbidden Forest Should Be Burned

It has been a couple weeks since our first day of classes and our list of pranks was growing quickly. The ones we have already used were simply checked off so we could make sure we wouldn't repeat them.

We were currently sitting in the dungeons waiting for Professor Snape to arrive. Today was the day we decided to pull off our 'shampoo' prank and we were waiting eagerly for our target to walk into the room.

We had set it on his desk wrapped in a black almost see through paper with a small note attached to it.

We convinced Alicia to help us out a little by asking him what was on his desk. Hopefully he'll open it in front of the entire class before reading the note out loud.

Soon enough Professor Snape burst into the room and began the lecture. Halfway through the lesson Alicia raised her hand.

"Yes Ms Spinnet?" He said calmly gazing around the room as we all worked on our potions. (We were making a potion to cure boils.)

"Um…Professor what's that on your desk wrapped in black?" she asked curiously.

"What?" Snape asked turning to look at the object in question. Curiously Snape walked over and with a flick of his wand the paper wrapped package flew to him. He quickly opened it and his face darkened as he stared at the object he now held.

Most of the class started to snicker when they saw he was holding a bottle of Shampoo. George, Fred, Lee and I laughed outright as his face took on a menacing glare. Finally noticing the note attached he angrily opened it and started to read it aloud. All the while his face becoming darker and darker.

"Dear Professor Snape,

As concerned students we would just like to tell you that we've noticed how oily your hair is and would like to present you with this bottle of Shampoo. Oily hair isn't at all fashionable and, quite frankly, it's disgusting! Just in case you don't know how to use it we've also written out some simple instructions. Simply lather it into your hair while showering, rinse completely, and then repeat. Hope to see you oily free soon!

Your concerned students,

2WJC."

By now all four of us were almost hysterically laughing along with the rest of the class. "Silence!" He bellowed and the class immediately shut up looking a bit nervous. I started to shake in silent laughter as Snape eyed the classroom.

"Whose idea was this?" He asked acidly. No one spoke, no one moved, and I'm sure some of the students stopped breathing. After five minutes of no one speaking up Snape ordered us to continue with our potions.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw!" He said angrily as we all filed out of the classroom thirty minutes later. Once safely out of the dungeons Lee, Fred, George and I fell to the floor laughing obnoxiously.

"Did you see his face?" I asked hysterically.

"I wish I'd had a camera. That was a definite Kodak moment." Fred said wiping a couple tears from his eyes.

"Oh Mai, that was brilliant." George exclaimed breathlessly as we started to calm down.

"Hell yes! A most definite success." Lee said happily.

Finally after five minutes we were calmed down enough to stand back up and head to our Common Room.

Since Potions had been our last class of the day we deposited our bags in our dormitories before heading down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Hey guys what should we do tomorrow?" I asked in the middle of dinner.

"Well…Tomorrow's Saturday so we don't have any classes…Why don't we knick a couple brooms and go for a ride over the grounds?" Lee suggested. The boys nodded while I shook my head.

"Why not?" George whined and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know how to fly. How about we go exploring? Since we've already explored most of the castle we could explore the grounds." I suggested and then leaned in to whisper "Maybe the Forbidden Forest as well." The boys nodded vigorously in agreement and smiled gleefully.

"Hey guys I'll see you later I'm going to go write to my mum and sister." I said getting up and walking off. I went up to the Owlery to find Twilight. I whistled a low mourning tune and Twilight flew to my arm. "Hey girl." I said stroking her feathers as I walked back to the Common Room. Once there I walked up to my dormitory and gently set her down on my bedside table. After that I pulled out a roll of parchment and a quill.

'_Dear Mum and Kernae,_

_Hey it's me Mairea! I'm sorry that I haven't written to you since I've been here but it's just been really hectic. I've met some great friends. I met Fred and George Weasley on the train along with Lee Jordan. Fred and George are identical twins and at first it was really hard to tell them apart but after a while it got easier. I also met a girl named Alicia Spinnet and we're all first years together! Also I was sorted into Gryffindor! I'm so happy because all my friends are in Gryffindor too! Uncle Albus told everyone that I'm his great-niece at the start of the year feast and it made me kind of angry._

_My classes are fascinating and my teachers are great! All except for Snape. He's a royal git. Oops sorry Mum forgot whom I was writing to for a moment. Oh well…I can't wait for you to meet my friends. I'm sure you'll absolutely love them! I also became good friends with the school house elves. They work in the kitchens and they are soo cool and smart._

_Kernae you are going to absolutely love this place! It's amazing. It's full of magic and wonder all by itself. It's huge and beautiful as well. Maybe I can get a camera and take lots of pictures for you…Plus the school is full of friendly ghosts and no I'm not talking about Casper._

_I'll write again soon. Promise._

_Love you both,_

_Mairea._

_P.S. Twilight and Speckles are doing great!'_

When I was done writing my letter home I quickly re-read it before rolling it up and tying it to Twilight's leg.

"Take this to Mum." I said before gently placing her on my arm and walking over to the window to open it. She lightly pecked me affectionately before she flew off.

Smiling I walked over to my trunk and pulled out one of my Wiccan books. I sat down in the middle of my bed and read for a while before I drifted to sleep.

I awoke the next morning around ten and got up to change into a pair of faded blue jeans and a black tank top. Smiling happily I went down to the Common Room looking for my friends. I only found Lee in an armchair so I headed over to him.

"Morning." I said accompanied by a yawn.

"Morning. Fred and George already went down to breakfast. I stayed to wait for you." He said starting to stand up.

"Oh? How long have you been waiting?" I asked in surprise as we left the tower.

"Not long." He replied. We spent the rest of the walk to the Great Hall in silence. We soon joined the twins and filled our plates with food.

"M'kay you guys ready?" George asked as he and Fred finished off their food. I shrugged and stood up with Lee and we left the castle.

We wandered around the grounds for a while until we came upon a hut near the edge of the forest. "Wonder who lives here?" Lee said going up to the door and knocking. Seconds later the door opened to reveal a sleepy eyed Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid. Did we wake you?" I asked politely and he grunted out a yes. "Sorry we'll let you get back to sleep." I apologized and he grunted out a bye before closing the door on us.

"Well come on then, let's go." Fred said leading the way around Hagrid's hut to the forest. We soon found a well-worn path through the trees and decided to follow it. As we walked the path the forest seemed to get darker and darker. Soon it became really difficult to see.

"Guys maybe we should go back, I can barely see." I suggested quietly becoming alarmed when a twig to the far right of me snapped. The boys ignored me, pulled out their wands and muttered 'lumos'. In the light of their wands I looked to my right and found three wolves staring at us hungrily while the fourth looked at me in what seemed to be confusion.

I screamed and the boys turned to see what was wrong. Their eyes widened in shock when they saw the wolves. The wolf that had stared at me in confusion turned and barked something to the other three and they stopped staring at us hungrily. Fred, being closest to me, grabbed my arm and pushed me behind him protectively.

Unfortunately my scream attracted the attention of other animals. Soon a few lions and bats were also staring at us a couple feet away. A couple half-bird, half-horse creatures showed up as well.

"Do you think they'd attack if we slowly started to walk backwards?" Lee whispered to George and I saw George shrug from the corner of my eye. Slowly all four of started to back away but I cringed when I snapped a twig as we crept. The sound was, I guess, a cue and a lion lunged for us. I screamed and watched as three wolves jumped into its path. Soon the animals were fighting each other for the right to eat us (or so I thought) and with all the animals distracted we took the chance to start running for the open castle grounds.

As we ran I heard something behind me and turned to see a wolf running after us. As I was turning back around I tripped on a tree root and fell flat on my face. At that moment George turned back around, immediately stopped, and came running back for me. But at that moment the wolf had caught up and was now standing over me.

I stared up at it frightened and horrified at the thought of being torn apart. _'Do not be afraid little one. I shall not hurt you.'_ I heard a female voice say into my head.

"Are-are you talking to me?" I asked the wolf in shock. The wolf nodded and I slowly stood up. "H-how? Why?" I asked in confusion. That was when the boys appeared in front of me blocking my view of the wolf.

"Get away from her!" George said protectively holding his wand out like a sword towards the wolf.

'_What do you think a pup like you could do to me?'_ I heard the wolf say as she growled at George.

"No George stop! It's okay. She wont hurt us." I said quickly moving to stand between my friends and the wolf. "These are my friends." I said as I turned to look the wolf in the eye.

'_Fine'_ she said before her head swung around towards where the animals were fighting behind us. _'You must hurry! I will guide you out of the woods. Then I'll explain little one.'_ The wolf said walking a few feet down the path before turning to look back at us.

"She wants us to follow her." I said turning to look at the boys and they gave me looks of disbelief. "Come on you've got to trust me." I said. They glanced at each other before turning back to me and nodding. I smiled and we all walked after the wolf.

It took us five minutes to get out of the forest and once out of it the boys all quickly laid on the grass finally able to breathe easily again. Smiling I turned back to the wolf who was staring at me. "Thank you for helping us back there." I said gratefully.

'_You are welcome little one.'_ She said and I could have sworn I saw her smile slightly.

"What's your name?" I asked curiously while the boys stared at me like I was insane as I talked to the wolf.

'_I am Maya, the alpha female of our pack. Now I believe it is time for me to explain some things to you little one.'_ I smiled and nodded before sitting down as she had.

'_In our pack there has been a legend that is passed down from wolf to pup. The legend talks of a small girl from the furless race with crème hair and black streaks. This girl will come into the forest and she will be able to understand us.'_ She explained ad my wyes went wide in shock. I said nothing so she continued.

'_The legend says to protect this girl for later in her life there will come a time when we will need her to help save the pack from a great evil.'_ Maya said and then looked at me expectantly.

"Bloody Hell!" I said loudly making the boys immediately come to my side.

"What's wrong Mai?" Fred asked in concern.

"Can I tell them?" I asked Maya and she nodded.

"Well why don't we go up to the Common Room and I'll tell you there. I don't really want to be outside right now." I said quickly and the boys shrugged before heading up to the castle. "How can I keep in contact with you?" I asked Maya.

'_Merely think of me and I'll be able to answer.'_ She said before heading back into the forest. I smiled after her for a second before turning to follow the boys up to the school. When we got to the Common Room it was empty so we sat in the four seats in the far corner of the room where I quietly told them what Maya had told me.

"I've never heard of anyone being able to talk to wolves before." Lee said thoughtfully and the twins nodded in agreement.

"Do you think I should talk to my Uncle about this?" I asked hesitantly and the boys groaned.

"Yes but then we might get in trouble for going into the forest." George whined.

"True but I think I should tell him." I said quietly.

"Go then. This is more important than getting in trouble." Fred said quietly and I nodded.

"If I can't find you afterwards I'll just meet you in the great hall for dinner." I said before heading to Professor McGonagall's office to find out the password to my uncle's office.

I nervously knocked on her door and waited for her to acknowledge my presence. "Enter." She said and I quickly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Yes Ms Corlan?" She asked briefly looking up at me before turning back to the papers on her desk.

"Um…Professor what's the password to Uncle Albus' office? I need to talk to him about something." I asked quietly making her look back up at me. She gave he a hard stern look and I merely smiled.

"The new password is licorice." She said looking back down at her stack of papers.

"Thank you professor." I said before I quickly left the office.

**Well there ya go! And what a twist that was. What's going to happen after her talk with Dumbledore? Read the next chapter to find out. Personally, I have no clue what I'm going to do with this new sub-plot. I didn't even plan on that happening.**

Chapter 7-But how's that possible? **Hopefully the wait wont be too long. Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7 But Hows That Possible?

Chapter 7-But How is That Possible?

**Hello dear readers and how are you today? I have been writing this story non-stop since the day I started it. The only time I stop writing is to let my hand un-cramp itself. Well on to the Chapter you are dying to read.**

**Disclaimer~ I own not what wonderful characters of J. K. Rowling's.**

I stood nervously in front of Uncle Albus' office door trying to bring myself to knock. After a few moments of internal arguing I brought my hand up to the door and knocked three times. A moment later the door opened and I walked into the familiar room.

Looking around I located Uncle Albus sitting at his desk. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. "Ah Mairea! A pleasure to see you today. What may I asked brings you to see me on this beautiful sunny day?" He asked as I walked closer to his desk.

"Well you see uncle…I needed to talk to you about something important." I started hesitantly. Uncle Albus motioned for me to sit down and I did. He waited patiently for me to speak again while I gathered my thoughts.

"Earlier this afternoon my friends and I decided to take a walk through the Forbidden Forest. We found a path near Hagrid's hut and walked it through the forest. As it started to get darker and darker I heard a twig snap to my far right and became alarmed." I said staring straight into my uncle's eyes as I spoke.

"I suggested to my friends we should turn back and they decided to use the lumos spell so we could see properly. Once our surrounding forest was illuminated I turned to my right and saw four wolves staring at us. I screamed alerting my friends to the danger and the one closest to me grabbed my arm and pulled me protectively behind them. Other animals heard my scream and came to investigate. A couple lions, and these half-bird, half-horse creatures showed up seconds later. Lee quietly suggested that we slowly walk backwards back down the path and so we started to do so. As we moved backwards I stepped on a twig signaling, I guess, the lion to launch at us the same time the wolves launched at the lion." While I was talking Uncle Albus' face had gone from disappointment, to shock, to thoughtful. But he stayed quiet and let me finish talking.

"While the animals were distracted we took the chance to run back towards the open castle grounds. While we ran I glanced back around and saw a wolf following us and tripped over a tree root landing flat on my face. But the wolf didn't attack me instead she said that she wasn't going to hurt us. Uncle Albus I could talk to her and she could talk back! Then she guided us out of the forest and explained why she protected us. Why the other wolves protected us as well." I said and Uncle Albus looked shocked again.

"Uncle do you know anything about the legend she told me? And why I was able to speak to Maya?" I asked quietly as he sat back in his chair looking thoughtful again.

"As a matter of fact I do. You see Mai, very few people have ever been able to talk to wolves and they have all been in our family. I am one of the few, along with yourself, who have this ability." He said and I looked at him in surprise.

"Our family, or so my father has said, are descendants of wolves. And the pack in the forest are, as he said, related to us." He explained and I became very confused.

"But uncle that's impossible!"

"Ah, but then how do you explain the fact we can talk to wolves?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Exactly! It's the only explanation that fits. Do you know how to contact Maya? I would very much like to speak with her."

"Yes I-I can contact her. Um…What should I say?" I asked and he smiled.

"Ask her if she can come to Hagrid's hut. I will meet her there."

"Um…Okay." I said before I closed my eyes. _'Maya?__Can__you__hear__me?__Are__you__there?'_ I thought picturing the great wolf in my mind.

'_Yes__little__one.__I__am__here.'_ She responded and I smiled feeling her presence in my mind.

'_My__Uncle__Albus,__he's__the__headmaster__of__Hogwarts,__would__like__to__speak__to__you.__Could__you__meet__him__near__Hagrid's__hut?__It's__the__only__hut__close__to__the__forest.'_ I asked hesitantly.

'_Yes__little__one.__Tell__your__uncle__I__will__be__waiting__at__the__edge__of__the__trees.'_ She said and then her presence was gone. I opened my eyes to see Uncle Albus staring at me curiously.

"She said she will be waiting at the edge of the trees." I said and he nodded.

"On a side note, you and your friends will not be punished for you little adventure but please do not go back into the forest until you can better protect yourselves." He said following me to the door.

"Yes Uncle." I replied before running down the stairs and back to the Common Room.

I found the boys exactly where I'd left them and smiled. I plopped down into my vacated armchair and sighed.

"How'd it go?" Fred asked anxiously and I sighed again as I looked up at him sadly.

"Off the hook!" I said happily and the boys sighed in relief then it hit them.

"Yes!" The boys cheered getting up and doing a happy dance. I laughed at my silly friends and glanced around. The common room wasn't packed, but it wasn't empty either.

"Come on. Let's go to the library and I'll tell you what happened." I said standing up.

"The library? Couldn't you have picked somewhere else?" George complained and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine we'll go down to the lake. But if it's swarming with people we're going to the library." I huffed in annoyance and led them out of the common room. We were silent as we headed out of the castle and the boys were relieved to see that there were only one or two people down by the lake. We sat down under a tree near the lakes edge far from anyone else.

"Okay. Now tell us what's up." Lee said excitedly and I began to explain what I learned up in Dumbledore's office.

When I was finished I went silent and waited for their reactions.

"Does that mean you're a werewolf?" Fred teased and I glared at him as I quickly glance around to make sure no one had heard his statement.

"No it doesn't and if you ever say something like that again around other people I swear I'll make you regret it." I threatened angrily and he gulped.

"But that's impossible; it's scientifically proven that we humans come from monkeys." Lee exclaimed.

"That's what I said too, but how else do you explain that I can talk to wolves?" I asked to which no one could answer.

"Exactly."

"Okay changing the topic what should we do for the next hour until dinner?" Fred asked and everyone shrugged.

"Well I have an idea for a joke but I'll need to do some research on how to do it first." I said standing up and brushing myself off.

"Oh? What is it?" George said excitedly and everyone leaned in to hear my plan.

"Brilliant! But is that a Charm's or Transfiguration spell?" Lee asked thoughtfully. "I know! Let's go ask Professor Flitwick then we can go to the library to look it up." Lee suggested making Fred and George groan.

"Well if it's for a prank," Fred started.

"Then I guess it has to be done." George concluded and we headed back into the castle to find Professor Flitwick.

We found Professor Flitwick reading in his office. "Professor Flitwick? I have a question." I said once he had acknowledged us.

"Yes my dear?"

"Do you know a spell to make suits of armor come to life?" Lee asked and Flitwick became thoughtful.

"No sir I don't believe I do. That's a Transfiguration spell that is." He said smiling at us.

"Thank you professor." I said politely as we backed out of the office. Once we were in the hallway we booked it to the library. We asked Madam Pince where the Transfiguration section was and she led us over to it.

"Is there a certain book you're looking for?" She asked and we looked at each other.

"Well…We're actually looking for a specific spell but we don't know the name of it." Fred said hesitantly.

"No matter what does this spell do?" She asked peering suspiciously at us.

"It animates inanimate objects." George replied and Madam Pince immediately turned to the shelves and plucked a book off of the shelf.

"Here you are. Would you like to check it out?" She asked handing me the book.

"Yes please." We chorused and she smiled. Once we had the book checked out we high tailed it back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Since I know none of you like to read how about I look up the spell while you all go do something productive." I said and they sighed in relief. While I looked for the spell the boys started up a game of exploding snap. After about ten minutes I squealed.

"Guys I found it!" I exclaimed happily and all three of them stopped their game to come over and check it out. "The spell is called Piertotum Locomotor. All we have to do afterwards is tell it what we want and it'll do it." All four of us smiled mischievously and started to plan when and where.

**Well there you have it folks. I wonder what our pranksters are planning… *smiles evilly* Anyways I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Most of you are probably wondering when they'll find the Marauders Map and I promise you, it's coming soon.**

Chapter 8- Jumping suits of armor and Flying lessons **coming****soon****to****your****computer.****Till****then****tell****me****what****you****think****in****a****review.**


	8. Chapter 8 Jumping Suits of Armor and Fly

Chapter 8-Jumping suits of armor and Flying Lessons

**Hello! It's time to reveal the mystery prank! Not to mention our young first years are going to learn how to finally fly! At least Mairea is. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy with school and many other things. I'll try to update again soon.**

**Disclaimer~ I am not J.K. Rowling but I do wish I was so I could fly on a broomstick….**

It's been three days since my friends and I had gone into the forest and today, Tuesday, is the day we've decided to pull our prank.

We were currently on our way to charms and as we passed a suit of armor I stopped and said "Piertotum Locomotor." The armor came to life and assumed a military stance.

"I want you to jump out at any student who passes you. Only a student." I said. The armor saluted and went back to his statue pose. I smirked and off we went to charms. Soon enough students started screaming and running in all different directions. We laughed as we, along with everyone in my classroom and Flitwick, ran into the hall to see what was going on. Fred, George, Lee and I started to laugh hysterically and had to hold on to each other to stay upright.

Once Flitwick noticed that the suit of armor was jumping out at people he immediately turned to stare sternly at our laughing selves. "Detention ms Corlan, Mr Weasley's and Mr Jordan. "We stared at him in shock and immediately stopped laughing.

"You're the ones who asked me about the spell." He replied with a shrug at our shock and called the class back to order.

"Damn!" I muttered under my breath.

After class we went up to Professor Flitwick's desk and waited for him to tell us about our detentions.

"First off you will reverse the spell on that suit of armor then you are to clean every suit of armor on this floor with no magic." Flitwick stated and we smiled.

"Yes Professor." We chorused and walked out of the classroom.

"Well that wasn't too bad. I was expecting more." Fred said and we laughed.

"Where do you want to go for lunch? Kitchens or the hall?" George asked as we walked.

"I don't know about you but I'm gonna go up to the Common Room. See you in Trans." I said before I walked off.

I walked up to my dormitory and sat down on my bed. Speckles immediately climbed into my lap and I smiled down at her. While reading one of my Wicca books a couple days ago I came upon a chapter of Astral Projection. Every day for an hour since then I would practice but I could only ever get so close before my hour was up. And once again my hour was up before I could completely leave my body.

Sighing in frustration I grabbed my bag and headed for Transfiguration. _'I'll__try__again__tonight__after__I__finish__detention.'_ I decided.

The rest of the day went quickly and I was not sitting at the Gryffindor table studying my wicca book.

Suddenly my book was ripped out of my hands and I quickly looked up to find Fred the culprit. "What is this? It's a muggle book isn't it?" He asked glancing through the pages.

"Give it back!" I demanded but he ignored me.

"

It looks muggle but it's full of magic!" George said as he too flipped through the book.

"I said give it back!" I yelled angrily making both boys turn to me in surprise. They silently held the book out to me and I quickly snatched it from their hands. Angrily I grabbed my stuff and stalked out of the Great Hall. _'How__dare__they!__What__I__read__is__none__of__their__business!"_I thought angrily with no thought as to where I was going.

"Mai wait!" I heard Fred yell out from behind me but I ignored him and kept walking. Suddenly I was whirled around to face Fred. "Mai I'm sorry. We didn't mean to make you angry," He said quietly moving a hand up to my cheek, "or to make you cry." He said softly wiping the tears off of my cheeks. I didn't know I had started crying until he said that so I stepped away from him to furiously wipe at my eyes.

"I'm sorry too." I said after a moment and Fred gave me a confused look. "I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you guys. I've just been so frustrated!" I yelled and Fred took a slight step backwards. I pulled the book from my bag and showed it to him.

"This is a book of Wicca. Wicca is a Muggle religion all about magic. This has ironically been my religion for the last four years. Every spell or ritual or potion in these books I have been able to do successfully." I said starting to explain something I didn't really think he would be able to understand. "All except for this! This is the only thing I've ever had a problem with!" I exclaimed shoving the now open book into his hands so he could read the Chapter on Astral Projection.

"For the last couple days I have been trying to do this unsuccessfully. But every time I get close I'm interrupted in some way." I finished softly and Fred looked back up at me from the book. By this time I was sitting on the floor crying again in frustration. Fred closed the book and set it aside as he knelt down beside me.

"Mai not everything will always be easy. There will come a time when you'll come across something you wont be able to do very well at first." He said quietly gently grabbing my chin and turning my face to look at him. "When that happens the only options are to give up," he said wiping the tears from my face before they could fall, "or to keep trying, to keep practicing."

As his words sunk in I smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Fred. I'm sorry for crying like that. I probably freaked you out a bit." I said and he laughed.

"I wasn't freaked out I was scared. I'm not really all that great with tears." He confessed and I laughed. "Come on dinners almost over. Let's head to our detention and then afterwards we'll head down to the kitchens and you can tell me about Wicca." He said standing up and holding out his hand to help me up as well. I smiled and took his hand letting him help me stand.

We walked to Professor Flitwick's office in a comfortable silence that was shattered when Lee and George came running up to us.

"Look Mai we're sorry. We didn't mean to make you mad." George said starting to apologize and I held up my hand to shut him up.

"George it is okay. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have gotten so mad." I said making George roll his eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize about." He replied and at that moment Flitwick showed up.

"All here? Good here are your buckets and rags. Off you go."

In the middle of the detention Lee and I got into a water fight quickly involving Fred and George in the small war. Once we were soaking wet we went back to our detention which we finished up pretty quickly. We went back to Flitwick's office to tell him we were finished and he smiled when he saw us drenched heat-toed in water. He used the hot-air charm and dried us off before sending us on our way.

"We'll see you guys later. We're gonna go down to the kitchens and grab some dinner." Fred said leading me away from the other two and towards the corridor leading to the kitchens. When we enter the Kitchen Carce immediately ran up to us.

"Missus Mairea! Mister Fred! What can Carce do for you?" She asked happily as she dragged us over to a table.

"Hello Carce, we missed dinner and were hoping you could whip us up some food." I said smiling at the eager house-elf.

"Yes! Carce will make food right away!" She exclaimed happily before running over to stove.

Smiling I pulled out the first Wicca book I had ever gotten and handed it to Fred. "This is a beginners book. Before I teach you anything else you must read and understand the rules and laws." I said and Carce came running back over to us with a huge tray of various food items.

"Thank you Carce." Fred said as he quickly stuffed some food into his mouth before he opened the book up to the first page and began to read. We ate in pretty much silence, only talking every once in a while when Fred had a question.

"Missus Mai, Mister Fred it is almost curfew. You should hurry up to sleep." Carce said as she cleared away our plated and the tray.

"Thank you Carce. See ya later." I said as we left the kitchens.

"Mai is it okay if I borrow this?" Fred asked when we were back in the Common Room.

"Sure as long as you give it back to me in the exact condition I've lent it to you in." I said with a warning and dangerous glint in my eyes.

"Got it Night" He said heading up the stairs to his dormitory.

"Night Fred." I said quietly as I too went up to my dormitory. I quickly said my prayers and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to screaming and I sat bolt upright in bed. "Wha's going on?" I asked groggily as Alicia came running into the room.

"Mai hurry and get dressed! We're taking flying lessons today!" She yelled eagerly as she quickly changed into her robes. I perked up when her words sunk into my still sleep-filled brain and I quickly got out of bed to change and say my morning prayers. I bolted down the dormitory steps and I found most of the first years huddled around the notice board.

Deciding that there was no way I was going to get even remotely close to the board I looked around for the boys. I found them over in a corner laughing at our fellow Gryffindor first years forming a mosh pit around the notice board.

"Hey guys! How long they been at it?" I asked sitting down on the arm of Lee's chair.

"Nearly and hour" George said in amusement.

"Do you know when we're taking the lessons?" I asked as I watched the mosh pit.

"Yeah! Its right after lunch." Fred said eagerly.

"Okay come on let's go get some breakfast." I said leading the way out of the Common Room. For the rest of the morning all I heard every first talking about was the flying lesson this afternoon and I was starting to get annoyed. By lunchtime I was trying to keep my anger under wraps.

"Seriously that's all anyone can talk about? I know its exciting but its starting to really piss me off!" I growled as we sat down at the table.

"If its so annoying why don't we got eat lunch in the kitchens?" Lee suggested trying to calm me down some what and I stood abruptly from my seat and marched out of the great hall towards the kitchens with the guys running to catch up. After lunch I felt much better and we headed to the courtyard where to the lessons were to be held chatting away excitedly.

We found out that our teacher was Madam Hooch and that she was also the Quidditch Referee. "Now I want you all to stand on the left side of your broom, stick your right hand out over it and say up."

"Up!" Chorused every first year and to the surprise of some students, including our group, the broom flew straight into our hands. Once everyone had a broom in their hand Madam Hooch demonstrated how to mount and kick off so she was hovering a couple feet off the ground. Then she gracefully touched back down and instructed us to do the same.

Once again only some of the students were able to do this successfully on the first try. I was not one of them. I tried to keep calm as I tried over and over again. On the fourth try I was hovering above the ground with my friends. After a couple hours of practicing and flying around the courtyard Madam Hooch dismissed us.

"That was so much fun! Thank you for the advice Fred, I kept it in mind and didn't get as frustrated as I normally would have been." I exclaimed happily.

He smiled and turned slightly pink muttering a 'your welcome.'

"Well I'd much rather commentate a Quidditch match than play. Do you think McGonagall would let me?" Lee asked excitedly. We all shrugged in reply.

During dinner Twilight flew into the Great Hall and landed on my shoulder. "Thank you Twilight. If you'll go up to the Owelry I'll bring you a snack later." I said taking the letter from her leg and stroking her feathers. She hooted happily before flying off. Silently I opened my letter and began to read.

'_Dear__Mairea,_

_We are so happy to hear that you're having fun. Your friends sound wonderful from what you've said and I can't wait to meet them. You shouldn't talk about your teachers that way but I agree. Snape and I were classmates when I went to school and we didn't get along very well. I am very proud of you dear and I'm so happy you were sorted into Gryffindor! I was a Gryffindor as well as your father._

_Hey Mai! It's Kernae. I hate you! I want to meet the ghosts and house-elves too! Oh well, Mum said she's sending you a camera with Athena because she forgot to send it with Twilight. You better take loads of pictures for me!_

_We love you always,_

_Mum and Kernae_

_P.S. Maybe your friends could come by during Thanksgiving break? The first couple days before and then you can go to their houses for the last couple days.'_

I squealed before shoving the letter in Fred's face who quickly read it and handed it to George who then read it and handed it to Lee.

"My mum told me before school started that we'd be spending holidays with my grandparents. My granddad is ill." He said disappointed.

"Don't worry there's always summer." I stated and he brightened.

**There ya go folks. The 8th chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry the flying lesson wasn't as detailed as it probably could have been but I hop you like it just the same.**

Chapter 9-Quidditch and the Halloween Arachnids.

**Look for it soon right here on your computer!**


	9. Chapter 9 Quidditch

Chapter 9- Quidditch

**Wonderful fans of Harry Potter! Only for your viewing pleasure do I bring you the ninth chapter!**

**Disclaimer~Seriouls? I thought it was obvious by now that I am not J.K. Rowling.**

I was currently sitting in the middle of the courtyard where we had taken flying lessons and I was bored to tears. Fred, George, and Lee were all working on a Herbology essay I had already finished. "I'm bored!" I whined looking up at them and pouting. I was sitting on the ground while they sat on a bench and worked.

"Too bad. We've got to finish this. Besides we're almost done. Then we can go hang with Peeves." Fred said rolling his eyes.

"You know...We'd finish a lot faster if you'd just help us." Lee said giving me a pointed look.

"No but I'll look over them when you're finished." I replied. A smirk grew on my face as I thought up an idea to entertain myself. 'Can't believe I hadn't thought of this sooner.' I though annoyed at myself as I dug around my pockets for a straw and some spare parchment.

George glanced up at me from his essay to see what I was doing and turned back to his work with an eye roll.

Soon I was spit-balling passing students and teachers. None of them noticing that I was spit-balling them at all. I aimed for a fellow first year and shot but unfortunately McGonagall got in my way. I quickly reloaded my straw and then shot the first year I had missed and then shot at McGonagall again. This time; however, she must have noticed what I was doing for she stopped and turned around.

My eyes widened and I quickly hid the straw up my sleeve and shoved the ripped up parchment under Fred's bag. "Too late she's on her way over." Fred said glancing up as McGonagall headed straight towards us.

"Hello Ms Corlan, Mr. Weasleys, Mr. Jordan." McGonagall said once she was standing in front of me.

"Hello Professor." We chorused.

"Ms Corlan the first time I let it slide as an accident. I'm sure the second time was not, five points from Gryffindor. Three points to Gryffindor for the creative way of relieving one's boredom." She said sternly before walking away.

"Did she-Whatever are you done yet?" I asked annoyed and they nodded, all three of them handing me their essays. With an eye roll I quickly looked them over and corrected some of the grammar mistakes. "Now let's go find Peeves!" I said happily and they laughed at me.

As we headed back into the castle we bumped into an ecstatic Alicia. "What's up Alicia?" I asked cautiously and she squealed.

"The first Quidditch match of the year is this Saturday!" She exclaimed and the boys cheered enthusiastically.

"Sounds fun." I said absently.

"Oh Mai you'll absolutely love it!" George exclaimed and I shrugged noncommittally. We talked with Alicia some more before heading off once more to find Peeves. When we found him he was antagonizing a third year.

"I swear I'll report you to the Bloody Baron Peeves!" The boy yelled angrily.

"I'd know that yell anywhere." Fred said with a smirk.

"Why yes Fred, I do believe it's our brother Percy." George replied with an identical smirk.

"Hello Peeves. How are you today?" I asked happily as we neared the two.

Peeves turned and smiled happily when he saw us. "Peevsie is having a wonderful fun filled day!" He cackled as he floated over to me. "How are you today Mai-mai?"

"Bored." I replied mischievously to which Peeves cackled again.

"Well Peevsie knows the perfect solution!" He exclaimed gleefully. All four boys merely watched as Peeves and I had a long conversation about what kinds of pranks to pull today. "She a friend of yours?" Percy asked with a glare on his face as he watched me talk with Peeves.

"Yes and if you continue to glare at her," Fred started angrily turning to his older brother.

"Then we'll personally make this year hell for you!" George finished as he too glared at Percy. Percy merely huffed and walked away.

"What was that about?" I asked watching Percy stomp down the hall.

"Nothing!" Lee lied quickly for the twins.

"Now let's go cause some mischief!" Fred said smirking. Of course we received detentions for our day of mischief with Peeves but it was well worth it in my opinion.

It's now Saturday and the first Quidditch match of the season. Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff. All three boys were pumped for the game. Fred and George because Quidditch was awesome; Lee was pumped because he was going to be allowed to commentate.

Once we were done with breakfast we eagerly headed down to the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the school. As George, Fred, and I headed into the stands with the other Gryffindors Lee went to go sit with McGonagall so he could commentate.

Soon enough the players flew out into the pitch and the game began. I watched the game with enthusiasm. It was very good game. Possibly even better than American Baseball. But the game ended too soon with the score Hufflepuff 250- Ravenclaw 160.

"That was possibly the best sport I've ever seen!" I exclaimed as we headed back up to the castle.

"Told you you'd like it!" Fred taunted and I smacked him upside the head. "Oww!" He exclaimed rubbing his head.

"It's almost Halloween." I stated staring up at the Castle as we walked.

"Yeah..." Lee replied uncertainly.

"What prank are we going to pull?" I asked tearing my eyes off the castle to look at them.

"Actually Fred and I have been discussing that for a while." George stated looking to Fred to continue.

"And we were wondering what you thought of exploding bats?" Fred said waiting for Lee's and my reactions.

"Sounds brilliant!" Lee exclaimed and I nodded.

"Well come on let's go start planning!" I yelled running off to the common room.

"Hey!" The boys yelled after me as they ran to catch up.

**Well there ya go. I'm sorry that Quidditch wasn't very detailed but this was mainly a filler chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**

Chapter 10- The New Found Map **coming****soon.**


	10. Chapter 10 A New Found Map

Chapter 10- The New Found Map

**Here it is people! The chapter you've all been waiting for! How the Weasley twins found The Marauder's Map! And of course it all starts off with a prank...**

**Disclaimer~ Do I even need to keep doing this?**

"Hmm..Who should we prank next?" Fred asked as he looked over our list of pranks. All four of us were currently sitting in our Gryffindor Common Room. It was empty this time of night, midnight to be exact, on a Thursday.

"Well," I started taking the parchment from Fred, "We haven't pranked filch in a while. Why don't we do this one?" I suggested pointing to a spot on the parchment.

"Perfect!" George said smirking at me.

"Now all's left is to figure out when to do it." Lee said getting up to pace.

"How about after classes tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get some sleep." I said with a fake yawn as I stood up. "Night."

"Night Mai." The boys chorused as I walked up the girl's staircase up to my dorm.

"Now, let's try this new spell." I whispered to myself as  
>I got out an extra Defense Against the Dark Arts book I picked up from Flourish and Blotts. I quickly reread the spell before turning to Speckles who was watching me.<p>

"Sorry Speckles but you're gonna have to be my guinea pig." I whispered and she meowed in response. I raised my wand and pointed it at her. "Stupefy." I whispered and she fell over unconscious.

"It worked!" I whispered loudly in satisfaction. I quickly turned back to my book and found the counter spell. "Enervate" I whispered pointing my wand at her again. Slowly Speckles started to move then she blinked up at me expectantly. Smiling to myself I scratched her head and she started to purr. I fell asleep soon afterwards.

I woke up the next day to my alarm clock blaring in my ear. Groaning I quickly turned it off and sat up groggily. 'Today's Friday!' I thought happily as I quickly got dressed and headed down to the Common Room.

I found Fred sitting in an armchair reading the Wicca book I loaned him. "So I'm guessing you like the book?" I said as I laid across his lap with my head on one side of the chair and my feet hanging off the other side.

"Surprisingly yes. I've also gotten some great pranks from here." He said then pushed me off onto the floor.

I squealed as I hit the floor and he laughed. "Are we waiting for the others?" I asked picking myself off the floor.

"Nah. They'll catch up." He said closing the book and standing up to stretch. We walked down to the Great Hall chatting happily about our prank later on today. Halfway through breakfast George and Lee joined us. When we were all finished eating we headed to Charms.

"Okay class today we will be combining our wand movement we learned yesterday with the incantation Wingardium Leviosa. Now remember swish and flick." Flitwick said before letting us work on it ourselves.

I looked down at my feather and with a flick and swish said "Wingardium Leviosa." I looked on in amazement as my feather started to float.

"Good job Ms Corlan. Five points to Gryffindor." Flitwick said proudly.

Unfortunately that was the only eventful thing to happen in our classes today. In every other class all we did was take notes.

"Yes free time!" Lee exclaimed as we left Transfiguration, which was our last class of the day. I laughed as the boys did a happy dance and out of the corner of my eye I though I saw something small move. Turning to see properly I saw Mrs. Norris turn the corner.

"Guys I just saw Mrs. Norris." I said walking after the cat. It took only a minute to catch up with Mrs. Norris in a deserted corridor and when we did I quickly stupefied her.

"Where did you learn that?" George asked in surprise as Mrs. Norris fell unconscious.

"From a book." I replied with a shrug. Fred pulled out the shaver and he started to shave 2WJC on the cat's side. He had just finished and I was about to wake her up when Filch came upon us.

"What are you doing to my cat?" He yelled running over to us.

As he came running at us I quickly woke her up. "Week of detention! All four of you!" Filch yelled angrily and we groaned. "Starts tonight after dinner! You'll be reorganizing my cabinets!" He yelled as he picked up his cat and rushed her, I'm assuming, to the hospital wing.

"Ugh! This sucks!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah! We didn't even get to finish!" I groaned and we headed down to dinner.

After dinner we went to Filch's office and groaned. There were hundreds of filing cabinets. "Why don't we each work on Separate cabinets? We'll get done faster that way." I suggested as I opened the first cabinet.

It was about an hour later when Fred exclaimed "Guys come here I think I've found something." I sighed and set the file I was organizing down and walked over to see what he was talking about. He was sitting on Filch's desk holding a piece of parchment.

"It's just a piece of parchment." I replied rolling my eyes as I went to go back to my work.

"Wait watch." He said and then pointed his wand at the parchment. "Apericium." Writing immediately appeared on the parchment and George read it out loud.

"Hello Fred Weasley, beginner prankster. We hope this map will help you in your endeavors. To activate the Marauders map tap it and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' Then when your done tap it again and say 'Mischief Managed.' Good luck."

I raised an eyebrow skeptically and then grabbed the parchment from George. I pulled out my wand and tapped it. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Writing appeared on the front and Lee read it.

"Messer's Padfoot, Wormtail, Moony, and Prongs are proud to introduce the Marauders map." All four of us simply stared at it for a moment before Fred took it from me and opened it.

"Whoa! It's a map of the castle and everyone in it...Hold on...Filch is coming!" Fred exclaimed pointing to the footsteps of Filch moving the way. I quickly took the map and stuffed down my shirt before hurrying over to the cabinet I was working on and began busying myself with the files.

Not a minute later Filch busted through the door. He looked around suspiciously at us before saying "Detention over for today. Leave!"

All four of us quickly filed out of his office and then sprinted for our Common Room. It was mainly empty of people so we went and sat in a corner away from everyone else. I glanced around quickly before taking the map out of my shirt. "Did you have to hide it there?" George asked as all three boys turned red.

"Shut up! It was the only place I could think of I knew no one would else would think to look." I replied rolling my eyes.

Hesitantly Fred took the map from me and looked it over. "Hey there's a couple corridors here I've never seen before. Want to go check 'em out?" He asked excitedly.

"Wasn't getting a weeks worth of detention enough trouble for one day?" I asked pointedly.

"Well we have the map now so it'll be easier getting around without being detected." George said in a whisper. I sighed and shook my head no.

"Why not?" Lee whined and I rolled my eyes.

"I've got something I want to try. You guys go with out me." I said with a shrug.

"Oh...Ok..."Fred said quietly looking at me curiously.

"Wait I've just got a great idea!" I exclaimed and all three of them turned to look at me expectantly. I bent forward so no one else would hear and said quietly "We should make another map in case that one gets confiscated again. Then we'll have a back up."

They looked at me thoughtfully for a second before Lee said, "That's not a bad idea. I'm guessing we'll leave that up to you." I glared at them as they smirked and headed towards the portrait hole and with a wave they were gone.

"Bloody assholes." I muttered under my breath as I headed up to my dormitory to try and Astral again. I quickly sat down on my bed and started to relax so I could meditate. An hour later I was on the verge of leaving my body but I was suddenly thrown back as vision, I guess is the only work I can use to describe it, startled my senses.

_'I stood off to the sidelines as I watched a man and a woman play with their one year old son. The door was suddenly blasted open and we all turned to see a man standing in the doorway, his face hidden under a hooded cloak._

_"Lily take Harry and run. I'll hold him off." the man said standing in front of his wife and son protectively. Lily immediately picked Harry up and ran out of the room._

_"Hold me off? With no wand?" The cloaked man asked in a very high and cruel voice. "Fool." He said as he pointed his wand the man. "Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light shot out of the man's wand and hit the man square in the chest. He immediately crumpled lifelessly to the floor._

_I stared at the man on the floor in horror and then to the cloaked man angrily. I watched helplessly and angrily as the cloaked man calmly walked in the direction Lily had run with Harry. I watched as he used the Alohamora spell to open the door lily had looked herself and Harry behind._

_As the cloaked man opened the door and walked into the room I saw Lily quickly set Harry in his crib and turn to face the monster of a man defiantly. "I will not let you hurt my son. Please, kill me instead, just don't hurt Harry." Lily said pleadingly and the man laughed cruelly._

_"Stand aside you silly girl and I'll let you live." The man said laughingly._

_I watched in horror as he killed Lily with the same spell he had used on her husband. Then the evil man turned to Harry and raised his wand once more. I cried out for the man to stop but he couldn't hear me. The man cast the spell and I watched terrified as the spell hit Harry in the forehead but it didn't kill him. No it rebounded and hit the man. I watched in shock as the man burst apart and his soul fled the house. But not before some of it came to rest on Harry's forehead where a lightning shaped scar now resided.'_

I was shocked out of the vision and my meditative state by a familiar voice calling my name desperately and someone shaking me. My eyes snapped open and I looked around to see my closest friends crowded around me in worry. "Wh-what happened?" I asked shakily as I slowly sat up.

"You're okay!" Alicia exclaimed and Fred immediately pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Don't scare us like that ever again!" Fred said angrily as he pulled back to stare into my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked again and they looked at each other uncertainly.

"You were screaming in your sleep." One of my other roommates said from the bed to my right.

"Yeah. You were screaming for someone to stop. We tried repeatedly to wake you but you wouldn't leave your dream. After several failed attempts of waking you I went and got the boys." Alicia said taking a shaky breath.

"We couldn't wake you either. We were just about to go get Dumbledore when you woke up by yourself." George said watching me closely.

"I-I was trying to Astral, I was just about to leave my body when I was thrown back in and I-I think I had a v-vision." I said shakily as I looked at Fred and his eyes widened in shock.

"I d-didn't unders-stand, I tried t-to stop him b-but he c-couldn't hear m-me." I said and started crying.

"Shh..It's okay Mai. It's okay. Everything's going to be all right." Fred whispered into my ear trying to comfort me as he held my crying form tight to his chest. Fred motioned everyone to go back to bed as he held me and I continued to cry. Slowly and silently everyone left my bedside and went to their own beds. It took about five to ten minutes for me to calm down and stop crying. We sat silently on my bed for a minute before Fred pulled away slightly.

"Are you okay now?" He asked quietly looking into my eyes and I saw the worry evident there. I nodded and looked down at my bed breaking the eye contact. "Okay I'm gonna let you sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He said starting to get off my bed.

My eyes widened in panic and I grabbed his hand frantically. He stopped and looked back at me questioningly. "Please don't leave me alone. Please." I said in a small voice and he sighed.

"Move over." He said quietly as he grabbed the covers and lifted them so we could both climb under them. Once we were both lying under the covers I scooted closer so that we were kind of cuddling and I felt him tense. Then he hesitantly wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Night Fred." I whispered starting to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

"Goodnight Mai." I heard him whisper right before my mind went blank.

I woke up the next morning feeling safe and extremely comfortable. After a minute or so my mind registered the fact that someone was running their hand through my hair. I smiled lazily and cracked an eye open to see Fred propped up on an elbow watching me. "Morning." I said quietly with a small yawn.

"Morning." He said with a small smile.

"Thank you Fred. For staying with me."

"Don't worry about it. You really scared us last night. Want to tell me what you saw?" He asked hesitantly.

I shook my head vigorously and turned on my side to face him. "Not right now. Just let me feel safe for a little longer." I said trying to block the vision from my head.

"Okay." He said lying back down and wrapping an arm around me again. I smiled and drifted back off to sleep.

**Well that's the tenth chapter. I hope you like the fluff. I wasn't even really planning putting any fluff in yet...Yes Fred and Mai are gonna get together eventually. Just not in their first year...Or maybe they wont at all? Well review and tell me your thoughts please.**

Chapter 11- You mean that was Voldemort?

**Look for it soon in the Harry potter section!**


	11. Chapter 11 You mean that was Voldemort?

Chapter 11- You mean that was Voldemort!

**Okay peoples thank you for reading and thank you my only reviewer 'livingstorywriter101 for my first review! You're the reason I've decided to sit down and type up the tenth chapter and get it up as soon as I could.**

**In chapter ten our favorite group found the marauder's map, and Mairea had a very traumatic vision. In this chapter Mai is going to find out what she saw had been real.**

**Disclaimer~ I asked J.K. Rowling for the right to own the Weasley Twins but she denied them to me. So I obviously still don't own any of her characters or anything else from her books.**

I woke up an hour later feeling cold and by myself. With a sigh I got out of bed and grabbed some clothes before heading to the bathroom to take a long, hot, relaxing shower.

After my shower I got dressed and brushed my hair. Once I was satisfied that I looked presentable I headed down to the common room. The only person there at all was George who was drowsily trying to stay awake in an armchair.

"Hey George." I said as I walked over to him. He immediately sprang out of the chair and ran to me.

"You're awake!" He said happily engulfing me in a hug.

"George…Can't…Breathe." I gasped as his hug cut off my air supply. He immediately let me go and smiled apologetically.

"Where is everyone?" I asked once I could breathe easily again.

"They're all waiting for us in the Great Hall." He replied grabbing my hand and leading me out of the portrait hole.

"George stop, I can walk fine." I stated annoyed and he quickly let go of my hand. I smirked "Race you to the Great Hall." I yelled running off. George merely stared after me for a moment.

"No fair!" He cried running after me. We sat down at the table at the same time so we declared a tie.

"I would have won if I had been more awake." I muttered to myself. I wasn't really hungry so I grabbed a piece of toast and three pieces of bacon.

"Is that all you're gonna eat?" Lee asked glancing down at my plate worriedly.

"I'm not really that hungry." I replied as I slowly munched on my toast.

"Well why don't we go down to the lake when you're both done eating?" Fred asked as he watched me eat. I merely shrugged and continued to eat.

I wasn't feeling very well so I ended up only eating the piece of toast before I pushed my plate away.

"Okay lets go." George said as he stood up once he was done eating. He led the way out of the castle and towards the lake but when he noticed that it was swarming with people he hooked a left and led us to a secluded spot near the forbidden forest. All four of us laid down on the grass and they waited patiently for me to start talking. I silently stared at the sky for a while before I sighed and started to tell them my vision.

When I was done talking I turned away from the sky to see all three of them staring at me in shock. "What?" I asked nervously and they glanced at each other.

"Um…Mai? Have you heard of the great war in the wizarding world that started around twenty years ago?" Lee started hesitantly.

"Yeah…Uncle Albus mentioned it to me when he came to my house to tell me I was a witch. He said it ended eight years ago. Why?' I said slowly not quite understanding what they were trying to say.

"The evil wizard who had started the war was named Lord Voldemort." Fred explained and I noticed all three of them shiver at this guys name.

"Lord Voldemort tried to kill Harry Potter but for some reason he died instead. No one has ever been completely sure about what happened that night." George finished the explanation still staring at me in shock.

"Okay but none of that explains why I had a vision about it." I said quietly. The boys shrugged and we all fell silent. "Do you think I should talk to my Uncle about it?" I asked into the silence and Lee nodded.

"He might be able to give you an explanation." Lee said and the boys nodded in agreement.

"Well then…I'm gonna go talk to him. I'll see you guys later." I said standing up. I walked back to the castle by myself and headed up to Uncle Albus' office. When I walked in I found him sitting at his desk.

He looked up and smiled at me. "Good afternoon Mairea. What can I do for you?" He asked politely.

I quickly recounted my vision to him and his face looked shocked when I was done. Then it became very thoughtful as he stood up and started pacing.

"This is very troubling. I do not know why you had this vision but it does support my own theory." He rambled as he continued to pace around his office.

"What theory Uncle?" I asked genuinely interested.

"That Voldemort is merely in hiding for now. He's planning his next move." Uncle Albus said absently as he continued to pace.

"But Uncle, Voldemort has no body. It exploded when his curse rebounded on him. If he is alive then it's not true living. he'll have become a parasite." I said confused and Uncle Albus stopped pacing and turned to face me.

"What do you mean parasite?" He asked slowly and I rolled my eyes.

"I mean that he'll be a wandering soul. If he wants to survive and get his own body back he'll have to find a willing body to attach himself to. Just like a tick, or a flea." I stated watching him apprehensively.

"Hmm….but would he be able to depend on another? I wonder…" He said becoming thoughtful again. After a moment or so of more pacing he turned back to me with a serious expression. "Mai promise me you wont tell anyone about what we've discussed."

"Um..Uncle I've already told my friends about the vision." I said hesitantly.

"I'm not talking about the vision. I meant about Voldemort not truly dead. If it got out then our world would throw itself into chaos through the mass hysteria this would cause." He said seriously and I nodded.

"I promise Uncle." I said seriously and he nodded in satisfaction.

"okay you may go now but I want you to come straight to me if you have another vision."

"Of course Uncle." I said quietly before I left his office.

'I need to consult my Guardians* about this.' I thought as I wandered aimlessly around the castle. I soon found myself heading out into the grounds and I walked back to the spot I was earlier when I had told the guys about my vision. The guys were now gone and it was completely quiet as I sat down on the grass and started to meditate.

When I was sure that I was relaxed and my mind was open enough I opened the small door in my head that would lead me to my guardians. I found all seven of them sitting in a circle and I quickly sat down in the middle of it.

"I seek guidance." I said an all seven of them nodded. I slowly looked around the circle with a small smile on my face. Each of my guardians were different. The first guardian I had ever been able to talk to was Elara, an Elf Ranger*

But she was not the person I needed tyo talk to at the moment. I quickly turned to find my guardian of wisdom. He was a silver dragon with bright green eyes. His name was Quaretanik.

Quaretanik merely watched me for a moment before he started to speak. "Young princess I know of the advice you seek. You wish to know why we had given you the vision of Voldermorts downfall. Correct?" I nodded mutely and waited for him to continue.

"The vision was not of our own design. The powers that be wished for you to see the event and so we obeyed. They did not present reasons to us for it so I'm afraid we cannot answer your simple question." I sighed and looked down at my crossed hands that were laying limply in my lap.

"However, we do know this. The dark lord will rise again and when he does," I looked back up at Quaretanik in shock, "a decision will be made to you. A decision of dire consequences."

My eyes snapped open and I realized that I was breathing heavily. 'What kind of advice was that?" I asked myself angrily as I stood up from the grass.

'Holy shit! It's getting dark! I should hurry up to the castle before my friends send out a search party.' I thought running up to the castle where dinner was just starting. I found the guys at the table and sat down to eat. They gave me questioning glances but I shook my head and mouthed 'later'.

Once dinner was over the boys and I headed to the Astronomy Tower to talk. We recently discovered that no one was ever up there unless it was Wednesday night.

As soon as we were all sitting down all three of them turned to me expectantly. "Uncle Albus had no idea. After I talked to him I went back down to the grounds and meditated. I asked my spirit guardians what was going on but they were no help either." I said quickly. Fred gave me a look of understanding as he had just finished reading my Wicca book; which explained all about Spirit Guides and Guardians, while George and Lee looked at me in confusion.

"Um…A spirit guide or guardian is like your conscious and if you concentrate hard enough you can talk to them…It's kind of hard to explain." I said slowly trying to explain it to them.

"Whatever. The point is you have no explanation for the vision." George said disappointedly to which I nodded in confirmation.

We spent another hour or so talking about Thanksgiving. Fred and George were still waiting for their mum to right them back and Lee was whining about how he'd have to spend it with his grandparents.

Soon we became tired and headed off to the common room where we separated to our own dormitories and fell asleep.

**Well there you go guys. That's Chapter 11. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

***Guardians/spirit guides*- Mystic people who reside in everyone. They guide you along your individual paths in your life. Only sometimes can you actually meet your guardians. For some people it could take years, or merely days, of trying.**

***Elf Ranger*- an elf who can fight and survive out in the wild.**

**I hope that was an okay explanation. If you need a better one then I suggest looking it up. If you any questions send them in a review or a private message.**

Chapter 12- Volug on Thanksgiving.


	12. Chapter 12 Volug on Thanksgiving

Chapter 12-Volug on Thanksgiving.

I am sooooo sorry! I've had a hellish year! First we learn that we have bed bugs so we have to practically rip our house apart to get rid of them. Then I get kicked off the computer and all of my stuff is deleted so I had to retype this chapter up on a flash drive and then I lose my flash drive so when I get my computer back I have to retype it all over again. If you want to flame me out for this I wont hold it against you. Promise. With out further ado the twelfth chapter.

Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter characters or Volug.

A couple days after my talk with my guardians Fred and George's mum owled back and said that they could come to my house for a couple days during Thanksgiving and afterwards I could come to theirs.

We were so excited that the three days left before break were a blur. Now we are standing on platform nine and three-quarters waiting for my mum to pick us up.

"Mai!" I heard a voice yell from my left and I turned to see mum and Kernae waving to me. I waved back excitedly before leading Fred and George over to them. As soon as we were close enough I dropped all of my stuff and gave them eager hugs before turning back to my friends.

"Mum, Kernae, this is Fred and George. Guys this is my mum and little sister Kernae." I said introducing them. I had begged the boys for two hours not to wear the same clothes at the same time so that my mum could tell them apart. After those two hours they both caved when I gave them a puppy dog pout.

"Hello boys. You're treating my daughter good right?" Mum asked in a slightly menacing tone. They both gulped nervously before nodding vigorously. She smiled and gave them both hugs.

"Come on kids. I have dinner on the stove cooking and if we don't hurry it might burn." Mum said and we immediately followed her out of King's Cross Station to the car.

As we drove back to the house Kernae asked us millions of questions and we did our best to answer each and every one of them.

"Mai you wont believe how much magic mum's been using since you left for school. I barely have to do any chores. She simply uses magic for everything!" Kernae stated as we pulled into the driveway. I laughed at the confused expressions the twins gave me and mouthed 'Later'.

"Mai would you show them their room and around the house while I check on dinner?" Mum asked as she unlocked the front door and let us in.

"Sure!" I said happily. "Why don't I show you to your room before I give you a tour?" I asked and they nodded. I led them up the stairs and down the hall to our guest room that I was pretty sure mum had already prepared for their visit. I opened the door and led them inside.

"Now this will be your room. It's a little small but very comfy." I said as they threw their trunks on their beds and looked around.

"It's brilliant!" They said happily and I smiled.

"Okay now for the tour." I said and quickly showed them every room in the house. Once we were back in their room I laid down on George's bed while they unpacked. "So…What do you think?" I asked nervously and they stopped to look over at me.

"It's a very nice house. Roomy and very comfy." George said and they went back to unpacking.

"So what was Kernae talking about?" Fred asked as he started to put his clothes into the dresser he was to share with his twin.

I sighed and laid back on George's bed to stare at the ceiling. "Mum and Dad hid the fact that they were magical out whole lives because of the war. We didn't find out until Uncle Albus came to give me my letter during the summer. Hell I didn't even know he was my Uncle!" I exclaimed and they both turned to stare at me with identical looks of shock.

"You've got to be joking…" Fred said bewildered and I shook my head.

"Wow…"George said with a small whistle.

"Well it doesn't really matter it's just…" I said trailing off.

"Just what?" Fred asked coming to sit next to me on the bed as George sat on my other side.

"They lied to Kernae and I our whole lives. It made me really angry. Still makes me really angry." I replied clenching my fists.

"Understandable." They said in unison as they both took one of my hands and squeezed comfortingly making me smile.

"Hey I've got an idea!" I said excitedly pushing my self into a sitting position.

"What?"

"Lets go watch some movies! I bet you've never seen a Muggle film in your life!" They immediately agreed and we headed down to the living room to pick out some movies.

While we were trying to decide between the classic Disney movies and the Star Wars saga mum walked into the room.

"Oh Mai I wanted to tell you so that you aren't completely taken off guard later that I bought some Floo powder and that's how you'll be getting to the boy's house." She stated and I just stared at her blankly.

"Floo Powder?"

"Yeah. You just step into the fireplace, say where you want to go and then drop the powder. You'll be sent to the fireplace that you want to go to." Fred explained handing me Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.

"Um…Okay then." I said stupidly as I put in the movie.

"Well that was interesting." George stated as the movie ended.

"Want to watch Disney movies today and then Star Wars and Batman tomorrow?" I asked as I ejected Snow White.

"Sure!" They both exclaimed handing me Beauty and the Beast.

"This is my favorite." I stated as I put it in. We got to the middle of the movie when mum called us for dinner.

We ran into the dining room and ate as quickly as we could so we could watch the rest of the movie. "Your food is delicious Ms. Corlan!" Fred exclaimed with a mouthful of food.

Mum laughed at his behavior. "Please call me Kallie." She said with an amused smile. Fred and George smiled back as we continued to scarf down our food.

"Can we be excused?" All three of us asked at the same time once we were done eating.

"Sure." Mum replied laughing and we ran back into the living room to watch our movies.

Two movies later George asked me to show him how to use the VCR and I quickly explained it to him and let Fred pick out the next movie. They decided on Peter Pan and I fell asleep in the middle of the movie.

I woke up the next morning very confused. _'How'd I get to my room? The last thing I remember was watching Peter Pan…The boys must have carried me up here when they went to bed.'_ I thought getting out of bed and changing into clean clothes.

Once I was dressed in a pair of cargo pants and a blue tank top I headed down to the kitchen. It was empty so I guessed no one was awake. _'Why do I have this sudden feeling that something bad is happening with the wolf pack?' _I thought opening a cabinet and grabbing a bowl. As I turned to place the bowl on the table Fred and George appeared out of nowhere and I muffled a scream as I jumped and dropped the bowl. "Fuck! Don't do that. You nearly scared me to death." I said angrily as I pulled out my trusty wand and tapped the shards of glass and whispered 'repairo' mending the bowl back together. When it was fixed I placed it gently on the table and turned back towards the cabinet.

"Want some cereal?" I asked going to grab two more bowls but my hand was swatted away by Fred.

"Sure but we can get it our selves." George said and I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the cereal from on top of the fridge as George grabbed the milk and Fred searched for spoons.

"Aha!" He said triumphantly when he found the right drawer and he pulled out three spoons and set them on the table. We each poured ourselves our cereal and the milk before digging in.

"Hey want to go to the park?" I asked thoughtfully as we ate and they shrugged. That was when Mum breezed into the room dressed for work.

"You three are up early." She said as she made herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey mum is it okay if we go to the park? We'll take Kernae with us." I asked and mum looked thoughtful.

"Sure. Just don't forget your key. I'll be home around four thirty." Mum said before she grabbed her car keys and breezed out of the house.

That's when Kernae stumbled into the kitchen and clumsily sat down in a chair. With a small smile I got up to make her a bowl of cereal.

"Morning." The boys chorused and Kernae mumbled out a reply.

"Hey Kernae when you're done eating we're going to head to the park." I said and Kernae looked up at me drowsily before her eyes lit up and she quickly devoured her food. We laughed at her as she quickly finished and then ran for her room to change out of her pajamas.

"How are we getting to the park?" George asked curiously as we sat in the living room waiting for Kernae.

"Oh we're gonna walk." I stated offhandedly and they stared at me.

"Walk?"

"Yeah it's only a couple streets away." I replied with a shrug. At that moment Kernae came skidding into the room via carpet. "Okay now that all of us are ready lets get going." I said happily leading the way out of the house. We walked the short walk from the house to the park in silence and when we got there Kernae and George immediately ran to the monkey bars and twisty seats respectively. As we watch George make himself dizzy Fred and I headed over to sit on the swings.

"They look happy." I said with a smile as we swung slightly.

"Yeah they do. Why don't you?" Fred asked turning on his swing to face me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you seem happy? You can tell me anything Mairea so spill." Fred said looking at me expectantly and I sighed.

"I am happy Fred. I just- I don't know, I've got this bad feeling that something's wrong with the wolves." I said looking at the ground.

"Bad feeling….Like what?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not sure but it's steadily growing and I just have this gut feeling that it has something to do with the wolves." I said quietly.

"Have you tried contacting Maya?" He asked seriously.

"Yes but she wont answer!" I yelled in frustration making George and Kernae look over at me in surprise before shrugging it off.

"Hey calm down. There's nothing you can do right now. Just try and have some fun and we'll worry about it later when we have more clues." Fred said soothingly and slowly my breathing calmed and I smiled.

"Thanks. Let's go take our minds off it by bugging George and Kernae." I said happily pushing the feeling into the back of my mind.

"Sweet!" He exclaimed and we ran over to them and started up a game of tag.

After an hour of fun at the park we decided to go back to the house and watch more movies while Kernae went up to her room to read some books mum had about the wizarding world. We watched the first three movies of Star Wars before deciding to have some lunch and I quickly called Kernae down while the boys made some sandwiches.

After lunch we watched the last three Star Wars movies. "Man Star Wars is amazing!" George and Fred exclaimed as the ending credits to Return of the Jedi started up. I laughed and started to put Batman in when Mum walked through the front door.

"Hey kids. How was the park?" She asked as she headed into the kitchen. We chorused a 'fun' and then turned to the TV as the movie started.

"Doesn't Batman sorta look like Snape with his cape flowing out around him like that?" Fred asked making me burst out laughing.

"You're right he does. I never noticed that before!" I said between giggles. Ten minutes later I heard scratching at the front door. _'What the-…'_ I thought getting out of my seat to open the door.

As I opened the door I noticed something furry and looked down to see a wolf sitting on the doorstep. "Who are you?" I asked in confusion for I did not recognize the wolf.

"_Little Wolf something has happened. Maya has sent me to find you. You must come quickly!"_ I heard a male voice say in my head.

"Why? What happened? Is everyone okay?" I asked urgently as I let the wolf into the house.

"Mai who's at the- Is that a wolf?" Mum asked in shock as she came out of the kitchen.

"Sorry mum no time to explain. I have to get to Hogwarts ASAP. Where's the Floo Powder?" I said urgently and mum stared at me stupidly for a moment.

"Mai what's- Bloody hell you were right." Fred said as he came out of the living room. "George come on we've got to get to Hogwarts." George immediately came running and then stared at me in confusion when he saw the wolf.

"What is going on?" Mum yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry mum I can't explain right now. I have to get to Hogwarts. Where's the Floo Powder?" I repeated again and mum pointed to a flowerpot by the fireplace.

I quickly walked over to the fireplace and stepped inside it with the wolf. I grabbed tightly on to his fur and then yelled "Gryffindor Common Room Hogwarts!" I threw the powder on the floor of the fireplace and closed my eyes as everything around me started to spin. I opened them again a moment later when I heard someone cry 'wolf'.

I was in the Gryffindor common room. Smirking triumphantly I stepped out of the fireplace and turned to see Fred and George appear there next. "Come on we've got to hurry." I said and then turned and ran out of the portrait hole with the wolf, George, and Fred right on my heels.

"You never did tell me your name." I stated as we ran towards the forbidden forest.

"_I am Volug now follow me. I will lead you safely to our den where Maya waits."_ He said hurriedly as we ran through the tree line.

"Lumos." The three of us muttered as we followed Volug for fifteen minutes through the winding paths and dense trees of the forbidden forest. When we came upon a small clearing there were around twenty some wolves lying around.

"_Little one you've come!"_ I heard Maya say as she trotted up to me.

"Of course I came. Now what's happened?" I asked cautiously as I looked around at the many sleeping wolves.

"_It started this morning. The patrols would go out on their paths and come back shortly after in this trance. We have tried everything to snap them out of it but our efforts have been in vain."_ Maya explained as she led me over to a wolf that seemed to be in the trance she was talking about. _"My mate was on of the patrolling wolves. His name is Shadow but he wont even respond to me."_

"Okay Mai give us the gist." George said coming to stand next to me while Fred examined Shadow closely.

Once I was done explaining what Maya had told me they became thoughtful as they gave Shadow a closer inspection. "I know what's happened to them!" The twins blurted at the same time. "They've been put under the Imperious Curse."

"We find the caster," George started.

"We break the curse." Fred finished matter of factly and George nodded.

"Okay Maya I need you to take me to the spot that the wolves fell into the trance." I said turning to the female wolf.

"_We will take the remaining hunters with us."_ She said and then turned to bark some orders at the other wolves that weren't just lying around. _"Follow me."_ She said as she guided us deeper into the woods.

"_It was right near that tree."_ Volug stated pointing his nose at a very big tree in front of us.

"Okay I'm going in. If I start acting funny I'll need you guys to snap me out of it." I said turning to face the group behind me.

"What? No it's too dangerous. I'll go." Fred said starting forward and I gave him an animalistic growl.

"This isn't your fight." I growled dangerously at him and he glared at me.

"It's not your fight either!" He yelled back stubbornly.

"Fred stop. I don't like the situation anymore than you do but Mai's right. This is her fight. All we can do is give her our support." George stated calmly and Fred turned his glare on him before cursing under his breath.

"Fine! You better be careful then." He said relented and I smiled.

I turned back towards the tree and started to walk closer to it. I was nervous and as I got closer to the tree I gripped my wand tightly. Suddenly I had no control of my body and I was forced to stop walking. _**"You don't belong here. You want to go home."**_ A male voice said in my head and I growled. I started fighting myself in my head trying to regain control of my body.

"_Little one you are strong. You are a wolf and you are not alone."_ I heard Maya say in my head but her voice sounded distant and staticky. I vaguely registered the sound of wolves howling behind me and slowly started to get control of my body back.

"Come on Mai fight! You can do this. Just listen to my voice." I heard Fred whisper and I growled again giving one last shove to myself I gained control once again.

"Stupefy!" I yelled pointing my wand into the trees. I heard a muffled scream and then a loud thump as a body hit the ground.

"You did it!" George exclaimed cheerfully wrapping me up in a big hug.

"You should go grab the body. He must be taken to Uncle Albus for retribution." I stated to Maya. She nodded and sent two wolves to go and retrieve the culprit.

"_How were you able to resist the curse?"_ Volug asked me curiously and I smiled.

"My friends and the wolf song gave me the extra strength needed." I replied and Volug gave me a wolfish grin. The two wolves came back from the trees dragging a middle-aged wizard behind them with their teeth.

"_Let's go back to the den to see if everyone has awakened yet."_ Maya said eagerly leading everyone back to the clearing. When we got there most of the wolves were drowsily looking around in confusion.

"_Mate!"_ Maya yelled happily as she ran and tackled the now awake black wolf with white paws.

"_Maya what happened?"_ He asked and then he saw George, Fred, and I and started to growl. _"What do you want furless? You are not welcome here!"_ He demanded angrily.

I stepped forward confidently and stared right into his eyes. "Mai maybe you shouldn't…" George started but trailed off as I continued to stare down the pack leader.

Shadow studied me angrily for a moment and then involuntarily took a whiff of my scent as the wind carried it towards him. _"You…you are the girl of legend." _He stated in confusion and I smiled.

"That's what I've been told. Anyways we need to take this thing to my uncle." I said as I turned towards the two wolves that were standing guard next to the stupefied wizard.

"_You could understand me?"_ Shadow said in shock and I turned to smile at him.

"_Of course."_ I said and his eyes widened when he heard me say that but didn't see my lips move. Deciding to wait to ask me more questions he turned towards the unconscious wizard curiously.

Maya quickly told Shadow what had happened and Shadow got angry all over again. _"You should leave him with us."_ He snarled and I shook my head.

"No. If we want to know why he was attacking the pack then he must be taken to my uncle." I said with finality and Shadow turned on me growling again.

"_You wish to challenge me?"_ He snarled.

"Of course not. You are pack leader. But I will not stand aside and watch you tear this man to shreds." I said evenly staring him straight in the eyes again.

Shadow stopped growling to stare at me speculatively. _"You are brave little one. For that I will comply. We will bring the furless to your uncle."_ He said and then turned to bark orders at some of the wolves that hurried to carry those orders out.

"_Maya you will stay here and lead the pack until I return."_ Shadow said to Maya and she nodded her wolf head in understanding.

Then off we went through the woods back to the castle. When we got to the front of the castle I stopped and turned back to the group. "It will be a bad idea if you all come with me. Please stay here and I'll be back shortly." I said looking to Shadow for agreement.

"_Agreed. Volug will come with you on my behalf."_ Shadow commanded and I nodded in agreement.

"Follow me Volug." I said and entered the castle with Volug by my side.

"_We must see Professor McGonagall first so we can gain access to my uncle."_ I thought to Volug.

"_Very well but we must move quickly."_ He replied and I lead him to the Transfiguration classroom. I knocked loudly on the door and a few moments later she opened it looking annoyed.

"Ms Corlan have you any idea- is that a wolf?" she said in shock looking from me to Volug.

"Yes Professor. Can you tell me the password to Uncle Albus' office? It's urgent." I said quickly and she stared at me in confusion for a couple seconds.

"It's butterbeer. Ms Corlan what is going on?" she commanded but I was already running towards Uncle Albus' office with Volug at my side.

"Butterbeer!" I yelled as I ran towards the eagle and it moved out of my way just as I reached it letting me continue my mad dash without stopping. I burst through the headmaster's door and paused to catch my breath.

He looked up from his desk in shock and his eyes narrowed slightly when he saw me there with a wolf at my side. "Mai what's-" He started but I cut him off.

"No time Uncle. I'll explain when we get back to the pack. They're waiting down at the castle entrance." I gasped out. He quickly stood up and then followed us back to the front of the castle.

Once he saw the unconscious wizard on the ground he turned to Shadow and demanded, "What is the meaning of this?"

Quickly Fred, George, and I explained what had happened and Uncle Albus bent down to look at the wizard more closely. "Everyone stand back. Enervate." He said waking the wizard up.

The man's eyes snapped open and focused on Uncle Albus. "Bloody hell!" He exclaimed trying to crawl backwards away from him but growls coming from behind him made him freeze.

"Tell me what you were trying to do with this wolf pack." Uncle Albus asked leaving no room for arguments and the wizard started to tremble.

"I-I was g-going to use t-them to help me t-take over the m-ministry. But that bitch ruined my plans!" He said pointing an accusing finger at me and I smirked as the wolves, Fred, George, and Uncle Albus stiffened. In moments the wolves were snarling and Fred and George were pointing their wands at the wizard.

"Do not call my niece foul names in my presence." Albus said in a dark and dangerous tone making the wizard whimper and cower away slightly. "Now you have two options; either you have a trial and most likely go to Azkaban or the wolves can deal with you." Uncle Albus said with a sadistic glint in his eye at the possibility of the wolves dealing with the man.

"I'll take the dementors!" The man exclaimed as he tried to desperately crawl away from the still snarling wolves.

"Before that you are to apologize to Mai and the wolves!" George said angrily and the wizard began to laugh and then quickly shut up when the twins leveled their wands at him and the wolves took a threatening step closer.

"I'm sorry for calling you a bitch and for trying to take over the wolves." The man said quickly. After that Albus took the wizard back up to his office and fire called the ministry.

"_Thank you little one. If there is anything we could ever do for you just call on us."_ Shadow said starting to head back towards the forest.

"There's no need to thank me. It was my pleasure." I called after the retreating wolves. "I guess it's time to go back and explain some things." I said with a sigh as I dragged my feet towards the castle steps.

"Yep." Fred said in amusement and I glared at him. As we started to walk through the castle doors I heard barking making me turn back around to see Volug running back to us.

"What is it Volug?" I asked as he sat down in front of me wagging his tail.

"_Alpha Shadow sent me back to stay with you."_ He said and my eyes widened.

"I don't know if my mum will be able to handle this." I stated thoughtfully. "I guess we'll find out. Come on Volug." I said and he followed as we headed back up to my uncle's office me telling the boys why Volug came back as we went.

When we got there I knocked on the door and when it opened to my mother standing there I shrank back a little. She looked livid.

"Uh…Hi mum…." I said giving a small nervous laugh and she glared at me. She silently stepped aside and all four of us entered the office. Once we were all there she slammed the door shut.

"Uncle Albus was just explaining to me why you ran off this evening." She stated tightly and I looked down ashamed. "I'm so proud of you." She said brightly before pulling me into a hug.

"Huh? You're not mad?" I asked in stupid confusion.

"Oh I'm furious! You could have told me that you were the girl of legend, or told me what was happening when that wolf showed up at the house. But I'm also proud that you were able to handle this by yourself." She said proudly and I blushed as Fred and George gaped at my mother in awe.

"Wish our mum was as understanding as that." Fred whispered to George who nodded in agreement.

"Um….thanks….Mum I'd like to introduce you to Volug. He's well….The Alpha male of the pack, Shadow, has sent him to watch over me." I said hesitantly and mum turned to look at Volug.

"Hello there Volug." She said softly bending down to scratch his head.

"_Hello."_ He replied happily. _"That feels good."_ Mum stopped what she was doing and stared at Volug in shock.

"I can understand him?" She asked with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked and then became thoughtful. "I wonder if Kernae can as well."

"Well we'll find out when we get home wont we." Mum said with a smile as we said good-bye to Uncle Albus and Floo'd home. We left the fireplace to find Kernae asleep on the couch.

"I'll take her up to her own bed. Dinner is in the fridge if you are hungry. Good night." Mum said levitating Kernae up the stairs in front of her.

"Why don't we finish watching Batman then go up to bed?" I suggested sitting down on the floor and leaning up against the couch. Volug laid down next to me and I absently ran my fingers through his fur as we watched the last hour of the movie.

When the movie ended we said goodnight and went to our separate rooms. _"This is where I sleep,"_ I told Volug when we entered my room.

"_What's that?"_ Volug asked looking at Speckles who was sitting on my bed staring at him.

"That's my cat speckles. Please try to get along with her." I answered getting ready for bed. Speckles jumped off my bed and cautiously walked up to Volug. They both sniffed each other for a moment before Speckles meowed and rubbed up against him affectionately. I smiled at them before climbing under my covers. Once I was snuggled into my blankets Speckles and Volug jumped onto my bed where they snuggled up near my head and feet respectively.

"_Night Volug."_ I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

"_Night little warrior."_ He replied and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

'"_Young Princess you have saved the pack for now, but we still see much danger in theirs and yours future. For now the danger has passed." My guardian of foresight said. He was a very old and wise wolf. His name was Dreamer and he had storm cloud gray fur with bright blue eyes._

"_What do you mean Dreamer?" I asked glancing around me. We were standing in a clearing surrounded by willow trees._

"_I cannot say for sure. But I warn you to be extremely careful. Your future has become dark and a shadow has blocked my vision." He said and I gave him a frightened look._

"_Calm down young princess. This shadow does not appear in the immediate future." He said soothingly but it really didn't calm my fears as much as he'd hoped._

"_None of you ever did explain to me why you call me that." I said exasperatedly and Dreamer gave me a wolfish grin._

"_All in good time young princess. All shall be revealed soon." I rolled my eyes at him and then everything seemed to fade away.' _After that Dream talk with Dreamer I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning completely confused. _'What the hell was Dreamer talking about?'_ I thought to myself as I carefully left my bed. I didn't want to wake Speckles or Volug. Silently I grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower. _'Oh yeah…The boys go home today.'_ I thought sadly as I washed my hair. Once I was done showering and I was dressed in clean clothes I headed up to the attic.

'_Okay Elara, I'm up for some training today.'_ I thought as I closed my eyes and got into a fighting stance. In my minds eye I saw her smirk and then attack.

I spent two hours up in the attic training before I decided it was time to go eat some breakfast. I headed down to the kitchen to find mum, Kernae, Volug, Speckles, and the boys eating.

"Morning." I said opening the fridge to grab the milk. Everyone chorused a morning back and continued to eat.

"Oh my goddess Mai I can talk to wolves!" Kernae said excitedly once I had sat down and I smiled as I poured myself a glass of milk.

"That's awesome Kernae! Another thing we have in common." I said cheerfully and she beamed at me.

After breakfast it was time for the guys to leave. We said our "goodbyes and see you laters" before they stepped into the fireplace and disappeared.

"By the way girls we're going to your grandfathers for Thanksgiving dinner. I think it's high time you've finally met him." Mum said once the boys were gone. Kernae squealed and ran off making me laugh and roll my eyes as I lead Volug to park so that he could stretch his legs.

**There's chapter twelve. I know that England doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving but they do in my story because I felt like putting another holiday in there so nyah (sticks out tongue). Anyways I know this chapter is way overdue so I am very sorry that it took so long to get it out to you guys.**

Chapter 13- Grandpa at the Hog's Head. **Ja ne (Japanese for goodbye…I think)**


	13. Chapter 13 Grandpa at the Hog's Head

Thank you AvengedSevenfoldLover for being my first Review. The chapter is kind of short but it is in your honor. I thought it was high time Kernae and Mairea met their grandpa, so cue Aberforth's entrance and here we go!

**Disclaimer~ I think I've done enough of these for the message to sink in.**

Chapter 13- Grandpa at the Hog's Head

"Mum how are we getting to grandpa's?" I asked during breakfast the morning of Thanksgiving.

"Oh we are gonna Floo to his house around four, then around eight we'll floo back home." Mum said with a shrug.

"Yay! I get to floo!" Kernae squealed and mum and I laughed at her.

"We wont be taking Volug so you'll have to take him to the park before we go."

"Okay mum." I replied with a shrug. I quickly finished eating and headed to the backyard where my herb garden was. I went over to my garden and noticed that it was full of weeds. _'Ugh! Why couldn't mum tend to my garden while I was at Hogwarts?'_ I asked myself in annoyance as I kneeled down in the dirt to pull out the weeds.

"_What are you doing little warrior?"_ Volug asked as her came over to sit next to me.

"I'm tending to my herb garden." I replied pulling a fistful of weedds from the ground.

"_Oh..Your mom told me to tell you that she has something for you."_ He replied as he leaned forward to sniff at my lavender plants. He sneezed and quickly drew back from it. I laughed at him and smiled.

"What does she have for me?"

"_No idea"_ He replied and I nodded, standing up I brushed the dirt from my jeans before ruffling his fur and heading inside.

I found my Mum in the kitchen washing dishes. "Volug said that you wanted me?" I asked and she jumped. "Sorry." I said with an amused smile.

"Yes. I bought you new book. It is on the table." She said going back to the dishes.

I quickly turned to the table to find a thin book of spells for gardening. "It's perfect!" I exclaimed excitedly hugging my mom before heading back out to my garden. I thumbed through the book quickly and found a spell to get rid of weeds.

Volug watched in interest as I used the spell and all the weeds pulled themselves out, roots and all. Luckily we had a privacy fence around our yard so that muggles couldn't see into it.

"_What not?"_ Volug asked as I continued to thumb through my book.

"Watering." I stated as I found a spell to make water shoot out of my wand. "Augamenti" I said and the water flowed in a shower over my garden. I smiled happily and then went back into the house with Volug hot on my heels. He followed me up to my room where I stowed my new book in my trunk and then pulled out the essay Snape assigned us over the holiday.

I worked on my essay until lunch when mum called that lunch was ready. _'Almost done.'_ I thought as I stood up from my chair and placed my quill down on my desk. _'I'll finish it off before I take Volug to the park.'_ With that decided I headed down to the kitchen where mum had already placed three plates of grilled cheese.

I ate quickly then ran back up to my room to finish my homework. An hour later Volug and I were heading to the park.

"_Why can't I come with you to your grandpa's?"_ Volug asked suddenly when we were a block from the park.

"_I don't know, but don't worry, we'll onlybe gone four hours."_ I thought back to him so that people on the street wouldn't think I was crazy.

"_Pack leader said to go everywhere with you so you'll be protected."_ He replied stubbornly and I sighed.

"_Listen Volug, I know you're here to protect me but mum said you couldn't come, and while at school you wont be able to stay with me during classes. Probably not even in the common room."_ I said as we entered the park.

"Go on, go play." I said loudly ending our conversation for the moment. He glared at me and barked out a fine before running off to terrorize the birds. I sat down on the swings and watched him play with a small smile on my face.

"Excuse me, is that your dog?" I turned to see a snobby looking woman standing beside me.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I asked politely.

"What breed is he?" She asked instead and I frowned at her rudeness.

"I'm not sure. I've never bothered to find out." I replied tilting my head to the side.

"Well you should keep him out of the public areas. It would be heartbreaking for someone to think he was a real wolf and call animal control." She said snottily and my eyes narrowed at the thinly veiled threat.

"_Volug howl for me."_ I thought to him before standing up to face the lady properly. "Well people should mind their own business since he's not hurting anyone. Even if he is a wolf." I said with a sweet smile.

"Only and ignorant person would keep a wild animal for a pet." She sneered at me and I smirked.

"_Why do you want me to howl?"_ He asked in confusion.

"_Just do it!"_ I commanded and he immediately sat back on his haunches, threw his head back, and howled. The pompous lady shrieked and turned to stare at Volug in obvious fear. _"Come on Volug we're leaving."_ I said to him and stayed where I was as he obeyed and as he came closer the woman screamed and ran off. Once the woman was out of sight I fell to the ground I was laughing so hard.

"_What was that about?"_ Volug asked in confusion.

"She-she's scared of wolves!" I exclaimed as I continued laughing and Volug rolled his eyes at me. Once I was calmed down enough to stand up again we headed back home. "Mum we're back!" I yelled out to alert Mum we were home.

"Okay it's almost time to leave!" Mum called back from somewhere in the house.

"_What about our talk?"_ Volug asked angrily and I sighed.

"_I'm sorry Volug. We'll have to talk it out when I get back. I'll be fine with my family. No one will hurt me. If it makes you feel any better I'll take you with me Fred and George's house."_ I replied pinching the bridge of my nose. He growled in frustration but said nothing more about it.

"Okay Mai let's go." Mum said as she entered the living room. "You'll go first to show Kernae how it's done, then she'll go next and I'll come last. Okay?" I nodded and headed to the fireplace.

"What do I say?" I asked grabbing Floo Powder.

"Hog's Head." Mum stated and I nodded.

"Hog's Head!" I said clearly and dropped the powder. I closed my eyes against the spinning room and then opened them a moment later to a "Hello".

"Um…Hi." I said nervously to the aging wizard standing in front of me. I quickly stepped out of the fireplace for Kernae and Mum to come through.

"That was amazing!" Kernae squealed as she appeared into the fireplace. She quickly stepped out to look around the room and Mum appeared.

"Father." She said in greeting before hugging the wizard before us.

"It is good to see you Kallie. Introduce me to your girls." Grandpa said once they let each other go.

"Dad this is Mairea," She said pointing to me and I waved, "and the curious girl near your goat is Kernae." Kernae squeaked out a hello as she poked the goat.

"Well now, it's nice to finally meet my grandkids." Grandpa said with a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said quietly and he beamed at me.

"Dinner is ready if you would like to eat." He said and we all nodded.

Dinner was a long one. We talked and got to know each other throughout the whole thing and Kernae asked if he could talk to wolves.

"No I don't believe I can." He replied with a shrug.

"I can! So can mum and Mairea." Kernae exclaimed and grandpa's eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked curiously turning to mum.

"Yes. The story is actually Mairea's to tell." She said and he turned to look at me.

I started telling him the story and he didn't interrupt me once. "Wow… I never really believed that old legend…This is quite unexpected." He said thoughtfully as he studied me. After that the talk turned to school and before we knew it, it was time to go.

"Don't be a stranger girls. Visit me whenever you'd like. You must come see me when you're able to come to hogsmeade. From Hogwarts." He said the last part to me and I smiled.

"Of course Grandpa! Bye!" I said and then quickly Floo'd back home. All in all it was a wonderful thanksgiving.

Well there's the filler chapter. It's not much of a chapter but oh well. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter 14- The Weasley's **coming to you in the near future!**


	14. Chapter 14 The Weasley's

I have been writing this story non-stop since I started it. Now I'm not used to writing such a long story so I hope I'm doing okay. Also! I have this story completely written out on paper and my only problem is typing it up on the computer. The last chapter was pretty bad and I'm sorry for that. Hopefully this chapter will be better.

**Disclaimer~ If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing a fanfiction about it?**

Chapter 14-The Weasleys.

"Mai! The boys are here for you!" Mum yelled from downstairs. I quickly finished packing my trunk and then headed downstairs.

"Hey Mai!" Fred and George yelled as they ran at me and squished me between them in a hug.

"Hey guys!" I said happily once they had let me go.

"Mai this is our mum, mum this is Mai." George said introducing us as Fred walked over to pet Volug.

"Hello Mai I've heard so much about you." Mrs. Weasley said coming over and giving me a motherly hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." I replied tentatively hugging her back. "Um Mrs. Weasley I have a question." I said hesitantly once she had let me go.

"What is it dear?"

"Can Volug come with us? He doesn't like to leave me alone." I asked hopefully and she turned to Volug speculatively.

"I don't see why not, as long as he doesn't eat our chickens." She said and I squealed.

"I promise to keep him in line." I said happily giving her another hug.

"Um…What about Speckles and Twilight?" I asked turning towards my mum.

"Don't worry I'll make sure they get back to Hogwarts alright." She said and I hugged her.

"Thanks mum. I love you." I said gratefully as I hugged her goodbye.

"Okay kids let's get going!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I got this." Fred said grabbing my trunk from my hand before he Floo'd off to 'The Burrow'.

"Fred you next." Mrs. Weasley said and George groaned.

"I'm not Fred I'm George!" He said exasperatedly as I snickered into my hand. He quickly went through the Floo and Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, I'll show you how to tell them apart." I said and Mrs. Weasley seemed to stare at me in shock before I stepped into the fireplace with Volug. "The Burrow!" I called out and disappeared.

I stepped out of the receiving fireplace and looked around in awe. _'This is amazing!'_ I thought excitedly.

"It's not much but it works for our big family." Mrs. Weasley said as she appeared behind me.

"I love it!" I said breathlessly and Mrs. Weasley beamed at me.

"By the way how do you tell the twins apart?" She asked ushering me towards the couch.

'_Can I explore?'_ Volug asked excitedly and I nodded.

'_Yes but don't eat anything.'_ I said and turned my attention back to Mrs. Weasley. "Well…. Fred's voice is slightly deeper than George's and George has a narrower face. Plus George is slightly taller than Fred." I explained and she sighed.

"They sound and look the same to me. Oh well, where is your dog going?" She asked when she realized Volug was leaving the room.

"He wanted to explore a bit. Is that okay? If it isn't I can go get him..." I asked and my eyes widened when I realized I should have asked her if he could go off.

"Oh it's fine dear I was just wondering where he was getting off to. Now would like me to give you a tour?" She asked standing up. Before I could answer Fred and George made themselves known again.

"We'll show her around mum." Fred said quickly and George winked at me.

"Okay. Introduce her to your siblings and show her to her room for the next couple days. You'll be bunking with Ginny dear." Mrs. Weasley said before heading into a different room.

"Where'd Volug go?" George asked looking around.

"He went to explore." I stated and the boys nodded.

"Come on. We'll show you around. This is the den." Fred said motioning to the room we were in. Before we could move on a tall red headed boy walked into the room.

"Ah Charlie. Meet our friend Mai, Mai this is our older brother Charlie. He's a seventh year." George said introducing us.

"Hello Mai. Are my brothers behaving themselves?" He asked pleasantly and I laughed.

"Of course. They're little angels." I replied making Charlie laugh.

"Of course they are." He replied sarcastically before he walked off.

The twins then showed me where there room was. As we kept walking up the stairs we passed a door that was suddenly flung open and Percy stuck his head out. "Do you mind? I'm trying to work in here so keep it down." George and Fred rolled their eyes and motioned for me to keep walking.

"That was Percy's room and this is our little sister Ginny's room. Our little brother Ron's room is at the top of the stairs." They said as we stopped in front of a door.

"How old is he?" I asked looking up the stairs.

"Nine." They replied in unison.

"He's the same age as Kernae." I stated.

"Okay this is Ginny's room." Fred said as he turned to the door we were standing in front of.

"She's eight and she is really excited to meet you. You'll be staying in here for the next couple of days." George said and then he opened the door.

"You must be Mai." Ginny said happily as she hastily stood up from her bed. Ginny was about my height, which is saying something to how short I am, with bright red hair like the rest of the Weasley's. "The twins have told me so much about you! Can you really speak to wolves?" She asked excitedly and I was barely able to understand what she was saying since she was talking so fast.

"Yeah I can and I brought one with me." I said and she squealed.

"That is so cool!" I smiled and saw the twins roll their eyes.

"We're going to play a game of Quidditch. Care to join us?" George asked Ginny and I as he started to leave the room.

"Sure!" Ginny and I said at the same time.

"Okay let's go get Ron and Charlie." Fred said following George quickly out of the room.

The teams were as followed; Charlie, George, and Ron against Ginny Fred and I." Needless to say we lost since I was keeper and had never played before in my life.

"Can I see your wolf?" Ginny asked excitedly as we headed back to the house.

"You have a wolf?" Ron and Charlie asked in shock.

"He's not really mine…He just protects me." I stated quietly. _"Volug where are you?"_ I asked in my head.

"_Chasing gnomes."_ He replied happily and I shook my head.

"_Well come here. I want you to meet some people."_

In the next moment Volug came bounding over to us. "Okay. Ginny, Ron, Charlie this is Volug. Volug this is Ginny, Ron and Charlie." I said introducing them. Volug cautiously sniffed each of them separately but I saw him flinch slightly away from Ron. He seemed to love Ginny and Charlie though.

"_What's wrong?"_ I asked Volug worriedly.

"_I don't like the small red boy."_ He replied.

"_Why not?"_

"_I just don't trust him. Be careful with him."_ He commanded and I caught Volug's eye as Ginny, Charlie, and Ron petted him and I nodded.

"Kids! Lunchtime!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the house and we all headed inside. I sat between George and Ron and Volug sat closely to my side wedging himself between Ron and I.

As we ate I complimented Mrs. Weasley on her wonderful cooking. It was very delicious.

"Help yourself to second helpings dear. You're way to skinny." Mrs. Weasley stated and I smiled.

"Actually Mrs. Weasley I'm stuffed." I said leaning back into my seat. _"Volug would you relax? I'm sure Ron isn't going to try and harm me."_ I said to him in my head. Volug merely looked up and stared stubbornly at me. I rolled my eyes and turned to George. "You guys want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." He replied as he, Fred, and Ginny all stood up from the table and led me back outside. Volug followed closely behind me and once we were outside he relaxed.

For the rest of the day Volug stayed glued to my side and whenever Ron was in the same room as me he would tense up. Half the time I spent with my friends was spent trying to make Volug relax around Ron.

At dinner I sat between the twins so that Volug would relax slightly and he did. Halfway through the meal Mr. Weasley came home. Mrs. Weasley introduced me to him and he immediately started asking me weird questions about Muggle things.

It wasn't until after dinner Ginny explained that her dad was fascinated with how Muggles were able to get on with out magic. I fell asleep that night with Volug sleeping at my feet.

I woke up the next morning to Ginny lightly shaking me. I opened my eyes slowly and yawned as I sat up and stretched.

"Hey Mai?" Ginny started and I turned to her.

"Yeah?" I asked standing up out of bed.

"How come Volug tensed whenever Ron was near you?" She asked quietly and I rolled my eyes.

"Volug doesn't trust him, and he takes my protection very seriously." I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Oh…Okay anyways…what do you want to do today?" She asked as she turned to her dresser and pulled out clean clothes to change into.

"I don't know…As long as it's fun." I replied as I pulled out a pair of cargo shorts and a black tank top.

"Um…Mai do you- do you think it'd be weird if I told you that…I feel a sisterly bond with you? Even though I only met you yesterday?" She asked nervously and I laughed making her turn towards me with wide eyes.

"Well It'd be hypocritical to call you weird. I feel the same way." I stated and she smiled widely at me.

"Come on, mum should be done with breakfast by now." She said happily running out of the room. I smiled and ran after her.

Breakfast was just as good as dinner and I told Mrs. Weasley so. She smiled and thanked me. Volug wandered in a minute later and looked around. When he saw that I was sitting on the opposite side of the table from Ron I saw him nod slightly.

"_Food?"_ He asked me expectantly and I turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"Do you have anything for Volug to eat? He's pretty hungry." I asked quietly and she smiled.

"Of course! I have some raw steaks in the fridge for him." She said getting up to grab one.

"_Go on."_ I said to Volug and he happily walked after Mrs. Weasley.

"How is it you know that?" Percy asked incredulously.

"She can talk to wolves Percy." Ginny replied for me and his eyes went wide.

"That's a wolf?" He exclaimed in shock.

"Yep." Fred and George chorused.

"I can't believe mum would allow a savage beast like that in the house." He mumbled. Unfortunately I heard him and I abruptly stood up from the table.

"Don't you dare talk bad about Volug in front of me. You know nothing about him." I growled angrily and he turned to glare at me.

"What's to know? He's a wild dog that loves to hunt and savagely rip its prey apart." He replied. I lunged at him but before I could reach him someone caught me around the stomach and pulled me out of the room.

When I was let go I turned to the person swinging and George quickly ducked out of the way.

"Mai calm down." He said and I growled.

"You should have let me get at least on hit in." I replied angrily trying to get back in the room but all my attempts were blocked by him.

"If I did that mum would have gotten upset. Besides I'm sure Ginny and Fred are giving him a piece of their minds." George explained calmly and I sighed.

"What ever." I said sitting down on the couch.

Fred and Ginny walked in moments later and I jumped up.

"Mum heard us yelling at Percy and she came with Volug to investigate." Ginny said accompanied with Volug running up to me. He sniffed me cautiously then sat down and looked up at me.

"_What happened? Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine. Percy was just being judgmental and I got angry."_ I replied bending down to nuzzle his face with mine.

"Come on let's go for a walk." Fred suggested trying to lighten the mood. We headed out the front door and Ginny led us to a patch of woods.

"Shouldn't we tell your mum what we're doing?" I asked as Ginny led us down a trail.

"Nah we already told her." Fred replied.

I looked around the trail and found a large tree with low branches that we could climb. I happily walked over to it and turned to the others. "Come on." I said before turning back to start climbing. "First one to the top wins!"

"_Little warrior what are you doing?"_ Volug asked as he ran towards me while the other quickly started climbing as well.

"_I'll be fine Volug. You worry too much."_ I stated and he growled.

"_All father wolves worry about their pups."_ He replied angrily.

"_Awww. I didn't know you cared so much."_ I said with a smile as I continued to climb. I was the first one to the top and I looked around in awe. "It's beautiful." I breathed.

"_Okay little warrior you made it to the top. Now come back down.'_ Volug said worriedly and I laughed.

"Okay okay. I'm coming down." I said out loud and my friends looked at me weirdly. "Volug is becoming really worried about me being up here." I explained to them and they laughed.

"There's something we want to show you anyways." Fred said as we climbed back down the tree.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see." George replied and I groaned.

Once we were back on the ground we continued down the path to a huge clearing with a pond taking up the back of it.

"Wow!" I breathed walking slowly towards the pond. I noticed a pier to the side and headed towards it.

"Careful Mai that might not be very safe." Fred said worriedly and I turned to him with a smile.

"Don't worry I know how to swim." I replied and made my way to the end of the pier. I sat down at the edge and quickly took off my shoes so I could hang my feet into the water. Volug laid down next to me and hung his head off the side to look into the clear water.

"It's so clear. You can see straight to the bottom." Ginny said as she sat down next to me.

"Hey Mai, George and I want to ask you something." Fred said and I turned to look at the twins who were fidgeting nervously.

"What is it?"

"Well…we've decided to open up our own joke shop and we were wondering if…" Fred started and George took over.

"If you'd like to co-own and help come up with merchandise." George finished.

"Of course I would…I'm just surprised you aren't asking Lee instead." I stated smiling happily.

"Oh we are going to ask Lee too, it's just we asked you because we met you first." Fred explained and I laughed. Ginny stayed quiet as she listened to us talk and she had a small smirk on her face.

"Let's wait until we're alone to discuss it any further." George said glancing pointedly at Ginny. She rolled her eyes in response and stood up.

"We should start heading back. Lunch is probably done." She said in annoyance and I smirked.

"Tickle Torture!" I yelled tackling Ginny to the ground and tickling her.

Later that night after dinner, Ginny and I decided to have some girl talk.

"I'm glad my brothers went into your compartment on the Hogwarts train. They've needed a friend like you for a long time." Ginny said wisely as she sat behind me on her bed braiding my hair.

"I'm glad they did too." I replied with a small smile.

"So…are you going to admit it?" She asked quietly as she stopped braiding my hair.

I turned around to look at her in confusion. "Admit what?"

"That you like Fred silly!" she squealed quietly and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I like him. He's one of my best friends." I said to her.

"No no I meant 'Like' like him." She replied with an eye roll of her own.

"Ginny I don't think of him like that. I told you he's my best friend." I said and turned back around.

"Whatever. You'll see it eventually." She said matter of factly as she continued to braid my hair. "So…are you excited to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"I guess so…but I can't wait for Christmas. I don't know if I will go home for that or not." I said thoughtfully and she giggled.

"If you stay I'm sure my brothers will stay with you." She said between giggles.

After she finished braiding my hair and I braided hers we went to sleep.

'"_Little Princess." I heard someone say and I turned from the pond I had been looking at to see Alexia standing next to me on the pier. Alexia was my human spirit guide. She had blue hair and black eyes. Whenever she comes to talk to me it is usually about my emotions and opinions. She is always wearing a black Victorian style dress. Not only is she my spirit guide but also a past life._

"_Hey Alexia. What is it this time?" I asked exasperatedly and she smiled at me._

"_Little princess it has come to my attention that you like your new friend more than you think." She said as she sat down at the edge of the pier._

"_Not you too! First Ginny and now you!" I grumbled as I sat down next to her._

"_You must listen closely Mai. Right now, at this moment, you may see him as only a friend, but a time will come when you'll realize he's the one you want in your life and when you do realize this you must tell him. Do not make the same mistake as I." She said urgently and I sighed._

"_Alexia it wont happen." I started and she glared at me so I quickly added "but if it does I promise to tell him. If I know he likes me back." Alexia sighed and decided that was enough for now.'_ Everything faded out and I slept the rest of the night dreamlessly.

**There ya go guys. I hope you liked it. I tried to redeem myself from the last chapter and I hope I succeeded. Tell me what you think please.**

Chapter 15- The One Eye's Witch to Honey dukes!


	15. Chapter 15 One Eyed Witch to Honeydukes

Hey guys its me! Before I bring you to chapter 15 I would just like to say thank you. Thank you all to have either reviewed or just popped by to see what it was about. You are the reason I continue this story other than for my amusement. I only have a couple more chapters left. But don't worry! I'll get the sequel up as fast as I can. Now here it is Chapter 15!;P

**Disclaimer~ I've told you 14 times already that I am not J.K. Rowling.**

It's been a week since we've come back from Thanksgiving break. I'm up in the boy's dormitory with them as they came up with some products that we could make and sell. While they tried to come up with ideas I was lazily looking over the map, when I found a passageway we hadn't explored before.

"Hey guys I found something." I said and they curiously came to see what I was looking at.

"That's new." Lee said as he looked at the passage.

"Let's go check it out!" Fred exclaimed and ran off. Lee, George, and I shrugged before running after him.

"This is it." I said glancing from the map to the one-eyed witch.

"Well now what?" Lee asked in frustration as George and Fred took the map from me.

"Oh look! It shows us how to open it up." Fred said excitedly pulling out his wand. He tapped the One-eyed witch's hump and said "Dissendium." The hump moved aside and the passage opened itself.

"Hurry! McGonagall's on her way!" I exclaimed glancing at the map. We scurried into the passage and the hump moved back into place.

I looked back at the map and watched as McGonagall passed by us. "That was close." I said in relief and the boys nodded.

"Okay lets go." George said leading the way down the passage with his wand tip lit up.

As we neared the end of the passage way we saw stairs leading up to a moveable block on the ceiling. Fred took over the lead and cautiously moved the block up to peer into the new place. "All clear." He said quietly as he finished moving the block out of the way. We filed into the room and glanced around in awe.

"This must be Honey dukes. Come on let's get some sweets and leave." George said filling his pockets with Candy. I quickly followed his lead and stuffed my pockets as well before I placed a couple galleons on the stairs leading up from the cellar. Once everyone's pockets were loaded we headed back down into the hidden passage and put the block back in its proper place.

"Well that's one way to get to Hogsmeade." Fred said and we all laughed. We ate a couple pieces of candy as we walked back to the One-eyed witch. When we got back I quickly checked the map and found no one around.

"Clear." I said and George quickly said the password to the statue and we filed back into the school.

"Come on. Let's head back to the common room and work on some more products." Fred said and we all nodded.

"Mischief Managed." I said tapping the map and then hid it in my shirt once again.

"Do you really have to do that?" Lee asked in disgust afterwards and I smirked.

"I've already explained this to you Lee. No one would ever think to search my bra." I said and laughed when all three of them looked at me in shock.

"You wear bra's?" The twins asked in unison and I smirked again.

"Yep." I replied and they quickly turned away from me. _'They don't need to know they are training bras.'_ I thought to myself as I continued to smirk.

Once we were back in the boy's dorm we chowed down on sweets and went back to what we were doing before. The boys coming up with ideas and me studying the map.

I don't know. I thought they should discover the Honey dukes passage in their first year. I'm sorry it was such a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. Review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 16- Detentions on Christmas at Hogwarts _**coming to a computer near you.**_


	16. Chapter 16 Detentions at Hogwarts

Readers I am sad to say that this story is drawing to a close. But don't be sad, Mairea and the twins will be back again for their second year. Keep an eye out for the second installation. Not onto the sixteenth chapter.

**Disclaimer~ No!**

There were only two days left before Christmas break and Fred, George, and I were waiting for our mothers to write us back on if we can stay at school for Christmas or not.

We were eating breakfast and impatiently waiting for the morning mail to arrive. "When are the bloody owls going to get here?" Fred growled and I rolled my eyes.

"When they get here." I replied with a sigh. This had been going on for the last twenty minutes. Fred would growl about the owls and I would tell him to be patient.

"I hear wings…Look they're here!" Lee said and Fred and I immediately looked up to try and find the ones we were looking for.

"There's Twilight!" I exclaimed happily pointing to my owl that was flying towards me.

"And there's Errol!" George said excitedly as their family owl flew towards him. Both owls landed next to us at the same time and we quickly ripped the letters from them and tore them open.

We quickly scanned the letters and exclaimed at the same time "Yes!" We then high-fived each other and the people around us started laughing as we did a happy dance.

"We've got to start planning our pranks." George whispered and we nodded.

"It'll have to wait until after classes." I said and the boys groaned.

"Well come on, let's get potions with Slytherin's over with." Fred said with a sigh and we headed out of the Great Hall down to the dungeons.

We were working on a slightly complicated potion and everyone jumped when a potion exploded. We all turned to Lee who's cauldron was smoking profusely. "Bloody Hell! What'd I do wrong?" He grumbled to himself.

"Don't worry Lee everything's gonna be fine." George said calmly and Lee turned to him angrily.

"How so?" He snarled.

"Batman'll save the day!" Fred exclaimed loudly pointing at Snape who was stalking towards him with his black robes flying around him.

All the muggle-borns and half-bloods in the room started to laugh hysterically along with George, Fred, and I.

Snape glared at the class and we all shut up and turned back to our potions. "10 points from Gryffindor for Mr. Jordan's idiocy." Snape said waving his wand hover Lee's cauldron and it disappeared.

"Told you Batman would save the day. He always does." I said loudly and the class cracked up again.

"Detention Ms. Corlan for talking in class." I growled and went back to my potion.

"Bloody git." I grumbled and Snape turned to glare at me.

"Make that detention until the day after Christmas."

"Fred do you think Batman is so angry because Robin isn't here?" George asked loudly and the class laughed again.

"Detention for you as well Mr. Weasley." Snape said starting to get extremely angry.

"Actually George I think Batwoman broke up with him." Fred replied and he got a detention as well.

At that moment the bell rang and we quickly ran out of the room. On our way to Herbology I stopped abruptly and the boys turned to look at me in confusion.

"Thank you. For not letting me get a detention by myself." I said quietly and they smiled.

"Well it wouldn't be a detention if we weren't all in it. Just wish you could be with us Lee." Fred said seriously and Lee laughed.

"Oh well. Nothing we can do about it." George said with a sigh and I smiled.

"Come on let's get to Herbology." Lee said rolling his eyes at us.

Herbology was actually interesting today. We learned about Devil snare. _'I wonder if Mrs. Sprout would let me take some plant seeds home.'_ I thought to myself. After class I told the boys to go on without me and I hesitantly went up to Sprout.

"Professor Sprout?" I asked nervously and she turned to me with a big smile.

"What can I do for you Ms Corlan?" She asked happily and I smiled.

"Well I have my own garden at home and I was wondering if you could give me a couple different plant seeds?" I asked and her smile grew.

"Of course! I could give you some now if you'd like?" She said pleasantly and I shook my head.

"I'm not going home for Christmas and I don't want them to waste in my trunk. Could I pick some up before the last day of school?"

"Of course! I'll set some seeds aside that I think you might enjoy. You better hurry, don't want to be late for your next class." Sprout said and I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Professor Sprout!" I shouted behind me as I ran out of the Green house and back up to school for Defense against the Dark Arts.

I ran into the room two seconds before the bell and quickly took my seat. "What took you?" Fred whispered as the class started.

"I wanted to ask Professor Sprout a question." I whispered back before turning my attention to the teacher.

"Today class we'll be learning the disarming spell Expelliarmus. Now partner up." The professor said and we quickly partnered up. Lee and I were partners while Fred and George partnered up.

"Now you will choose who will go first and when I say disarm you will point your wand at your partner and say Expelliarmus." The professor said and Lee turned to me with a smirk.

"Ladies first." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I will demonstrate for you…um…Spinnett come here." Alicia immediately stood up and walked over to the professor.

"Okay to start with you must be ten paces away from each other. Now watch my wand closely because I'm only going to show you this once." He said walked ten paces away from Alicia.

I watched as he made a small circle and flick with his wand as he said "Expelliarmus." Alicia was knocked backwards and her wand flew out of her hand. Alicia gracefully stood back up and everyone cheered.

"Okay now you." He said and I turned to grin evilly at Lee who gulped.

"Expelliarmus!" I said and Lee was knocked half way across the room. He quickly got back up and pointed his wand at me.

"Expelliarmus!" I was then knocked backwards into a wall and then slowly slid down it. Lee's eyes widened and he quickly ran to my side. "Mai are you okay?" He asked worriedly with wide eyes and I laughed.

"Of course." I replied, shakily standing up. As I started to fall back down Lee grabbed my arm and steadied me. "That was fun." I said and Lee laughed at me.

"Okay class that's enough for today. You're dismissed." The professor stated with a small smile and we hurriedly headed out of the classroom for lunch.

"Hey we haven't seen Carce in a while. Let's go to the kitchens." George suggested and I cheered. As we walked I bit my lip in pain. That slam into the wall really messed up my back.

I grimaced and hissed as the pain intensified and Fred noticed. "Hey guys we'll see you down there." He said putting his arm around my shoulders normally as he stealthily helped me stand at the same time.

"You sure?" George asked uncertainly and we nodded.

"Okay see ya." Lee said and they walked off. Once they were out of sight Fred carefully picked me up and headed in the opposite direction.

"If you were in pain you should have said something." Fred scolded and I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't want you guys to think I'm weak." I replied and Fred rolled his eyes.

"Telling someone when you're hurt isn't being weak. It's being smart." He replied and I stared at him in shock.

"Fred did you just give me good advice?" I asked in astonishment and he smirked.

"It was bound to happen sometime." He said in mock seriousness and he tried to keep a straight face. It didn't last long and as we entered the hospital wing I was laughing and crying in pain.

"What happened here?" Madame Pomfrey asked walking over to us as Fred gently laid me down on a hospital bed.

"She was slammed into a wall. I think she might have broken or bruised something." Fred said and Madame Pomfrey immediately had me turn over to lie on my stomach. She started to gently poke my shoulders and I yelped in pain. Then she started poking along my spine and I hissed as she came to a tender spot along the middle of my spine.

"Well nothing seems to be broken, just a couple of bruises. One moment." She said then muttered a spell as she lightly tapped my shoulders and spine with her wand. "There you go. All better." She said and I tentatively lifted my self to a kneeling position.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey. We're gonna go down to lunch now." I said gratefully and she smiled.

"Any time dear." She replied and we headed down to the kitchens.

"Thank you Fred." I said quietly and he smiled.

"No problem."

"Where'd you guys go?" Lee asked as we entered the kitchens.

"You gave me a couple bruises in Defense. Just went to get them fixed." I stated with a shrug as I sat down at their table.

"I am soo sorry Mai." He said with bug eyes and I waved it off. We chatted carelessly for the rest of Lunch and then headed for Transfiguration.

We were still working on turning matches into needles and since I had already done it I drew aimlessly for the whole hour.

After Trans we had charms and it was nothing worthy of writing about. All we did was take notes.

After Charms we had Care of Magical Creatures where we were learning about wood nymphs.

"Wood nymphs are very kind and nature loving sprites." Professor Grubbly Plank said and I snorted.

'_You obviously haven't met the nymph Aviana.'_ I thought in amusement.

"Can anyone tell me what wood nymphs do?"

My hand shot into the air before anyone else's so the professor called on me. "Wood Nymphs take care of nature. The trees, the grass, the flowers, are all planted and cared for by wood Nymphs. Now a-days Wood Nymphs are temperamental because the balance between nature and Homo sapiens is tilted greatly towards Homo sapiens. The natural forests are diminishing and so Wood Nymphs are getting angry." I explained and Professor Grubbly Plank smiled at me.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for that wonderful and detailed explanation. I take it you've met a Wood Nymph before?" She asked and I smiled.

"Actually yes. There is one watching over my garden at home." I replied.

"Okay well I want a two page essay on Wood Nymphs and what we can do to help them." Professor Grubbly Plank said and the class groaned as they packed up their stuff.

"Speaking of Nature. What ever happened to Volug?" Fred asked me as we headed to the common room to drop our stuff off before going down to dinner.

"He's back with the pack for now. He promised to come see me on Christmas though." I replied with a shrug.

"Oh? How'd you convince him to leave you?" Lee asked in surprise.

"I told him that he was only a thought away if I ever needed him. That and I promised to let him check in on me personally every once in a while." I said with a small smile.

"Still surprised he agreed to it." George said as we climbed through the portrait hole.

Dinner went by quickly and then Fred, George, and I left Lee in the Great hall to attend our detentions.

"You will be cleaning and organizing the classroom. I will be back in an hour to decide if you'll be done for the day." Snape said once we got to our detention and then he quickly left.

"Well where to start?" I asked looking around in disgust at the disturbingly dirty classroom.

"Let's start easy…with the books." Fred replied studying the dungeon.

"Why not?" George and I said at the same time heading towards the bookcase.

"Okay let's start by taking them out of the shelves and putting them in piles by their first letter." I said starting to take books down and placing them in piles alphabetically.

Ten minutes into detention George groaned. "I am so bored!" He whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Well what do you suggest?" I asked and he smirked taking the map out of his pocket.

"Snape isn't anywhere near, let's go grab a sweet from Honeydukes." He suggested and I shook my head no.

"I don't want to get anymore detention. Try and find something to do here."

"Ugh! Fine." He said putting on a thoughtful expression. I rolled my eyes and started to hum to a Linkin Park song I absolutely love.

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the under toe just caught in the under toe)_

_Every Step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the under toe just caught in the under toe)"_

I sang quietly as I continued to sort the books into piles.

"I've become so numb I can't feel you there

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

Is be more like me and be less like you"

I didn't realize that each line I sang steadily got louder.

"Can't you see that you're smothering me

_Holding to tightly afraid to lost control_

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Is falling apart right in front of you_

_(Caught in the under toe just caught in the under toe)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the under toe just caught in the under toe)_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you"_

I sang loudly not noticing that the twins had stopped working to listen and stare at me as I sang.

"And I know!

_I may end up failing too_

_But I know_

You were just like me with someone disappointed in you"

I screamed the last line slightly and their eyes widened in shock.

"I've become so numb I can't feel you there

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be."_

As I finished the song I took a couple books off the shelf to sort when I noticed them staring at me in shock. "What?" I asked nervously under the stares.

They blinked rapidly at me for a few moments before they could speak again. "What was that?" They asked together and I smiled.

"That was the song Numb by a Muggle band named Linkin Park. Did you like it?" I asked with a giggle as I turned back to work.

"Hell yeah! Sing another one!" They exclaimed eagerly and I smiled.

"Nah. I'll give you a taste of a different band." I replied thinking of Panic! At the Disco.

"Oh well imagine

_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor_

_And I can't help but to hear_

_No I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words._

_What a beautiful wedding_

_What a beautiful wedding said a bridesmaid to the waiter_

_Oh yes what a shame_

_What a shame the poor grooms bride is a whore._

_I chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of_

_Closing the gosh damn door_

_No _

_It's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of…_

_Oh well in fact_

_Well I'll look at it this way_

_I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast so pour the champagne_

_Oh well in fact_

_Well I'll look at it this way_

_I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this call for a toast_

_So pour the champagne pour the champagne_

_I chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of_

_Closing the gosh damn door_

_No_

_It's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of Poise and Rationality_

_I'd chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of_

_Closing the gosh damn door_

_No_

_It's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

_Again…."_

They clapped once I was done and I blushed slightly. "What was that?"

"That was 'I write sins not tragedies' by another Muggle band called Panic! At the Disco." I replied with a shrug.

"Could you sing another one? Time is going by so much faster while you sing." Fred asked and I shrugged.

"Sure. This is 'Animals' by Nickleback." I said and began singing again.

"_I, I'm driving black on black  
>Just got my license back<br>I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
>I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride<br>Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
>I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out<br>I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
>Your mom don't know that you were missing<br>She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
>Screamin'<em>

_No, we're never gonna quit  
>Ain't nothing wrong with it<br>Just acting like we're animals  
>No, no matter where we go<br>'Cause everybody knows  
>We're just a couple of animals<em>

_So come on baby, get in  
>Get in, just get in<br>Check out the trouble we're in_

_You're beside me on the seat  
>Got your hand between my knees<br>And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
>It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear<br>But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
>By now, no doubt that we were heading south<br>I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
>'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch<br>It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
>I'm screamin'<em>

_No, we're never gonna quit  
>Ain't nothing wrong with it<br>Just acting like we're animals  
>No, no matter where we go<br>'Cause everybody knows  
>We're just a couple of animals<em>

_So come on baby, get in  
>Get in, just get in<br>Check out the trouble we're in_

_We were parked out by the tracks  
>We're sitting in the back<br>And we just started getting busy  
>When she whispered "what was that?"<br>The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
>And that was when she started screamin'<br>"That's my dad outside the car!"  
>Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition<br>Must have wound up on the floor while  
>we were switching our positions<br>I guess they knew that she was missing  
>As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing<br>Screamin'_

_No, we're never gonna quit  
>Ain't nothing wrong with it<br>Just acting like we're animals  
>No, no matter where we go<br>'Cause everybody knows  
>We're just a couple of animals<em>

_So come on baby, get in  
>We're just a couple of animals<br>Get in, just get in  
>Ain't nothing wrong with it<br>Check out the trouble we're in  
>Get in, just get in"<em>

I finished off the song more clapping and I rolled my eyes.

"Muggle music is so cool! It's even better than Wizarding music. Do you think you could get us some Muggle CD's?" Fred asked excitedly and I shrugged.

"Possibly but you'll still need to use a Muggle CD player." I said going back to our work.

As we worked the guys kept asking me to sing so I introduced them to a couple other Muggle bands and soon Snape was walking back into the dungeon. By that time we had only gotten the books in separate piles and were working on putting the piles in Alphabetical order.

"Okay detention is over for today. Just put the books back on the shelves and you may leave." Snape said before he walked through the door behind his desk to his office.

"Okay start putting 'em back starting with the A's." I said and we quickly put the piles back on the shelves.

"Tomorrow we'll finish with the books then start on the potion ingredients." Fred said as we shelved the last book.

When we got back to the Common Room we found Lee working on something in our usual spot in the far corner.

"What are you working on?" George asked as we took our normal seats in a circle.

"COMC essay." He replied barely glancing up. Y eyes widened and I quickly ran up to my dormitory to grab my bag so I could start on that.

"Mai slow down. That's not due until our next COMC lesson." George said amused when I came running back over to them.

"Exactly George. The next lesson is tomorrow." I said and Fred and George glanced at each other before running up to their dormitory to grab their stuff as well. I tried not to laugh as I watched them trip and stumble over each other on their way up but I failed horribly.

I woke up slowly the next morning and groaned as I rolled out of bed. I quickly changed into more comfortable clothes before I pulled on my school robes and headed down to the Common Room with my school bag to wait for the guys.

I had just fallen back asleep on my favorite armchair when I was suddenly pushed onto the floor. My eyes flew open and I grunted as I landed on the floor, hard. I looked up to see my friends shaking in laughter and I growled. "Dickweeds." I grumbled as I picked myself off of the floor.

We then headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast and my mood brightened while I ate. After breakfast we headed off to History of Magic which I promptly fell back asleep in. the class was just so boring!

We had double charms next and Professor Flitwick taught us the spell Augamenti, which I learned over Thanksgiving.

After Charms we had lunch so we quickly ate until we were stuffed and headed to COMC. We handed in our essays and then got to have free time which we spent coming up with more joke shop products.

After COMC we had Trans where McGonagall assigned us an essay on turning matches to needles that was due after break.

I started on the essay during dinner and by the time we had to go to our detention I was halfway done with it.

Once Snape left us to our selves we started to alphabetize the books once again and soon the boys were asking me to sing for them again.

"Ugh! Fine!" I exclaimed exasperated after five minutes of them begging me to sing. _'Hmm…which song to sing?'_ I thought wracking my brain for a good song. _'Aha!'_

"_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would have guessed it_

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late_

_It's never to late_

_Even if I say_

_It'll be all right_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around_

_Cause its not too late_

_It's never too late_

_No one will ever see_

_This side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who would have guessed it_

_And I have left alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_Even if I say_

_It'll be all right_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around_

_Cause its not too late_

_It's never too late_

_The world we knew_

_Wont come back_

_The time we've lost_

_Can't get back_

_The life we had_

_Wont be ours again_

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong…_

_Even if I say it'll be all right_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_Cause its not too late_

_It's never too late_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_Cause its not too late_

_It's never too late (Never too late)_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late._

Never too late by Three days grace." I said when I finished the song. I didn't really mind singing to pass the time its just starting to hurt my throat. Before they could ask me to sing another one I opened my mouth and began to sing another three days grace song.

"_Pain without love_

_Pain can't get enough_

_Pain I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you will understand_

_Pain with out love_

_Pain can't get enough_

_Pain I like it rough _

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain without love_

_Pain can't get enough_

_Pain I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Anger and agony_

_Are better than misery_

_Trust me I've got a plan_

_When the lights go out you will understand_

_Pain with out love_

_Pain can't get enough_

_Pain I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain without love_

_Pain can't get enough_

_Pain I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain!_

_I know (I know I know I know I know)_

_That you're wounded_

_You know (you know you know you know you know)_

_That I'm here to save you_

_You know (you know you know you know you know)_

_I'm always here for you_

_I know (I know I know I know I know)_

_That you'll thank me later_

_Pain without love_

_Pain can't get enough_

_Pain I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain without love_

_Pain can't get enough_

_Pain I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain without love_

_Pain can't get enough_

_Pain I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain!"_

"Whoa that was emotional." George said shocked as he headed over to the cabinet with the potion ingredients since we finished the books along with that song.

"What was it called?" Fred asked curiously.

"Pain by three days grace, and this is Scars by Papa Roach." I said before starting the song.

"_I tear my heart open_

_I sew myself shut_

_My weakness is_

_That I care too much_

_And my scars remind me_

_That the past is real_

_I tear my heart open_

_Just to feel._

_Drunk and I'm feeling down_

_And I just wanna be alone_

_I'm pissed cause you came around_

_Why don't you just go home_

_Cause you channel all your pain_

_And I can't help you fix yourself_

_You're making me insane_

_All I can say is_

_I tear my heart open_

_I sew myself shut_

_And my weakness is_

_That I care too much_

_And my scars remind me_

_That the past is real_

_I tear my heart open_

_Just to feel_

_I tried to help you once_

_Against my own advice_

_I saw you going down_

_But you never realized_

_That you're drowning in the water_

_So I offered you my hand_

_Compassion's in my nature_

_Tonight is our last stand_

_I tear my heart open_

_I sew myself shut_

_And my weakness is_

_That I care too much_

_And our scars remind us_

_That the past is real_

_I tear my heart open_

_Just to feel_

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down_

_And I just wanna be alone_

_You shoulda never come around_

_Why don't you just go home_

_Cause you're drowning in the water_

_So I tried to grab your hand_

_I left my heart open_

_But you didn't understand_

_(But you didn't understand)_

_Go Fix Yourself!_

_I can't help you fix yourself_

_But at least I can say I tried_

_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_

_I can't help you fix yourself_

_But at least I can say I tried_

_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_

_I tear my heart open_

_I sew myself shut_

_And my weakness is_

_That I care too much_

_And our scars remind us_

_That the past is real_

_I tear my heart open_

_Just to feel_

_I tear my heart open_

_I sew myself shut_

_And my weakness is_

_That I care too much_

_My scars remind me_

_That the past is real_

_I tear my heart open_

_Just to feel."_

"That was a good one." Fred complimented.

We had just finished with the potion ingredients when Snape came in and dismissed us. Actually that's how all of our detentions went for the next couple weeks.

Its now Christmas and I woke up to Fred yelling in my ear. "Mai! Its Christmas!" I bolted upward and looked around stupidly.

"Where's the fire?" Fred laughed and as I realized what happened I turned and glared at him. "I'm going back to sleep." I said yawning as I lay back down facing away from Fred.

"Come on Mai you've got presents downstairs!" Fred whined and I groaned.

"Fine I'm up!" I yelled, aggravated, as I rolled off of my bed.

"Good. Now come open your presents with us. I think mum sent you something too." He said excitedly and I smiled at him in amusement.

My smile grew when I saw George nearly jumping in his seat as he waited for us. "Finally we can start opening presents!" He exclaimed teasingly when he saw us coming towards him. I sat down in an armchair near the fire and laughed when they grabbed two presents from my pile and dropped them in my lap. They then proceeded to find my presents for them and sat down on the floor in front of me.

"1…2…3!" Fred counted and then we ripped our presents open.

"Whoa!" They said at the same time when they saw the assorted Muggle gag gifts I had given them. I smiled and turned to look at my presents and my breath hitched in surprise.

In one box was a small album with pictures of us from Thanksgiving and a couple from earlier on in the year with Lee in them. In the other box was a small bracelet with the letter '2wjc' on it.

"Do you like them?" They asked nervously when I didn't say anything for a minute or so. I looked up at them slightly teary eyed and then jumped on them both and gave them humungous bear hugs.

"I love them!" They laughed in relief and hugged me back.

"We like our presents as well." Fred said as we pulled out of the hug.

"Lets open the rest!" George exclaimed running on his knees to his pile of presents.

The rest of my presents were as follows; My mum gave me a couple new stones of Amethyst and Quartz along with a new Wiccan book, Kernae had gotten me a lovely necklace with a locket of her and mum in it, Grandpa got me a bunch of sweets, Uncle Albus got me a book on Wolf lore, Lee had gotten me a poster of wolves that moved, Ginny gave me a carved wooden owl and Mrs. Weasley had knitted me a sweater with an M and a small howling wolf embroidered on it.

When I looked over Mrs. Weasley's present I didn't hesitate to pull it on over my pajamas. I glanced at the twins to see similar sweaters on them as well, though they had each other's on to confuse everyone.

I rolled my eyes at their switched sweaters and decided that it was time for breakfast. "Let's eat in the kitchens. I want to give Carce her present as well." I said as I came back down from my dormitory where I had changed quickly and grabbed Carce's present.

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" George started to say uneasily and I waved his comment away.

"It's not clothes. I just got her a small figurine of an angel." I stated remembering, from a book I'd read, that house-elves could only be freed from service by being presented with clothes.

When we got to the kitchens Carce ran over with three clumsily wrapped presents. "Carce has presents for Mr.'s Weasley and Ms Corlan!" She said happily as she handed them to us in turn.

"Thank you Carce. We have a present for you as well." I said with a small smile handing her the small present and her eyes widened. She slowly and carefully unwrapped the present and she gasped. She looked back up at us with tears of joy in her eyes and then she hugged me.

"Carce loves it and will treasure it forever!" She squeaked happily.

Then we proceeded to open our presents to find knitted gloves. Mine were green, George's were red, and Fred's were blue. "Thank you Carce we love them." I said smiling and she squeaked before running off to get us food.

After breakfast we headed back up to our Common Room to discuss our list of products for our joke shop. "Well the Skiving Snack Boxes are gonna take us a couple years to figure out how to make and then try to kink out the bugs. I say we wait a while before we attempt them." I said thoughtfully as we poured over our list.

"True. We'll need more experience with potions before we try those. Although I think we should start off with our Marauder Notebooks. It's a complicated array of spells but it'll probably be the easiest to start off with." George stated as he pulled out the Marauder's Map.

"Well since I'm the one who's trying to duplicate the map perfectly then I guess I'll be the one to try and get the notebooks done." I stated grabbing the map from George.

"_Little one. Would you please come down to the forest?"_ I jumped as I heard Shadow's voice in my head and Fred and George gave me startled looks.

"_Sure Shadow. I'll be right down with my two friends."_ I replied to him in my head as I stood up.

"Go change into warmer clothes. We're going to see the pack." I said heading to my dormitory. I quickly changed into heavy and warm clothes before putting my winter coat on. When I got back down to the Common Room Fred and George were waiting for me already changed.

As we walked down to our normal entrance into the forest we threw ideas back and forth to each other on what shadow could have possibly wanted. We found a couple wolves waiting for us just inside the trees and they led us to the packs' den. As we entered the den's clearing Volug excitedly ran up and tackled me to the ground where he proceeded to happily lick my face.

"I missed you too Volug." I said giggling as I struggled to stand back up. That's when Shadow and Maya came towards us herding three little pups with them.

"_Meet the new editions to our pack. Mairea, Fred, and George."_ Maya said and I awed.

"They named the pups after us." I cooed out loud so George and Fred could understand what was going on.

"Awesome!" they exclaimed coming over to pet and wrestle with the little wolves.

"_Then you are happy?"_ shadow asked cautiously.

"Of course we are! We're honored really!" I said happily giving Maya and Shadow a hug.

"_Then we are glad. This was the only present we could think of for your bravery. Other than passing down your story through the generations."_ Shadow said with a wolfish smile.

We stayed in the wolves den for another hour before deciding to go back to the warm castle. We brought Volug along with us since Shadow, Volug, and Maya insisted on it.

**And that's the end of chapter 16. I believe that was my longest chapter so far. I, of course, do not own any of the songs but they are a couple of my all time favorites. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I did my best to make it great.**

Chapter 17- New Years Eve with Unexpected Mistletoe** will be up soon for my lovely readers.**


	17. Chapter 17 NewYearsEve with Misteltoe

Hm… I wonder what this is going to be about? Like I've said before this story is coming to a close. The very last update will be about my reviewers, but just because it will be about reviewers doesn't mean you shouldn't read it. I may just give you a sneak peak into Mairea's next year at Hogwarts…Well enough of my babble on with the story!

**Disclaimer~ I think its obvious by now that I am a want to-be.**

Chapter 17- New Year's Eve with unexpected Mistletoe.

"I can't believe its already New Year's Eve. We go back to school-er I mean classes start up again in two days." George said and I laughed at his slip since we are still technically in school.

Fred, Volug, George, and I were currently wandering aimlessly around the castle. "So what do you want to do today?" Fred asked into the silence as we walked.

"Why don't we have our own little New Year's party since we are the only ones left in Gryffindor?" I suggested and was answered with cheers.

"Maybe Carce will send us up some party food and butterbeer for the celebration." George said and I smiled.

"Okay but what to do in the mean time?" I asked and they shrugged. "I guess I could start on McGonagall's essay…"I said thoughtfully and all three of them rolled their eyes at me.

"That's not due till our next class with her and its still break!" Fred whined and I smirked.

"You forgot we have double Trans the day we start classes didn't you?" Their eyes widened and they stopped to stare at me waiting to see if I was joking.

"Honestly, what would you do with out me?" I asked them in exasperation and they grinned cheekily at me.

"Why we wouldn't have as much fun that's for sure." George replied and I laughed.

"Besides we can do that stuff tomorrow. I say we pull a prank for the Slytherin's to return to." Fred stated and I gave him my full attention.

"Oh? Do tell."

"We break into the Common Room and turn everything pink and purple." He explained and I gave him a grin.

"Then I guess I'm off to the library." I said heading in that direction.

"What are we supposed to do while you're gone?" George whined as I started to walk away from them with Volug at my side.

"Go amuse yourselves in the common room!" I called over my shoulder before I rounded the corner out of their view.

When we got to the library we found Madam Pince sitting behind her desk reading a book. _"Volug stay here. I'll be back in under five minutes."_ I told him and he whined making me stare him down into submission.

"_Fine."_ He replied laying down to the side of the door and I smiled before entering the Library. As I neared the desk Madam Pince looked up and smiled when she saw me.

"Hello Mairea, what can I do for you today?" She asked marking her page before she closed the book and set it down.

"I'm looking for a couple spells today. Once again I don't know their names but I have the descriptions." I said giving her a small smile.

"Go on." She urged and I continued.

"The first spell is on changing the color of something. My mum agreed that I could repaint my room but I don't want to use Muggle paint because it takes to long. But she said I could use this spell if I figured out on my own what it is. She never gave me the name of it either." I said giving her a half-truth, I was going to repaint my room this summer but that's obviously not what I wanted it for right now.

"Oh that's an easy one. Its over here." She said smiling as she led me over to a bookshelf and handed it to me. "What else were you looking for?"

"Well I have this diary, a Muggle one, but I don't want someone to read it. Is there a way to magically password protect it and wipe everything away when I'm done with it? Then if I want to write again I say the password and everything's back?" I asked hopefully. _'Good chance to start research on the Marauder Notebooks.'_ I thought as I waited for a reply.

"Ah to be young again. Yes I can help you with that." She said dreamily as she led me to another shelf.

"Of course if someone used the Aparecium spell they'd still be able to read it. Is there any way to counter act that?" I asked casually although my insides were leaping for joy at my apparent success.

She looked at me for a moment before turning back to the shelves thoughtfully. She smiled as she carefully extracted two books off the shelves and handed them to me. "Would you like to check the books out?" Madam Pince asked as we headed back to her desk.

"Yes please." I replied politely and she checked them out before sending me on my way.

As I left the Library Volug stood up and stretched. "Okay let's get back to the Common Room." I said leading the way to Gryffindor Tower.

When we got back I sat down in my normal armchair and opened the book for our current prank. When I found the right spell I pulled out a piece of parchment and took some notes on it while the boys played a game of wizards chess as Volug watched them intently.

"Okay guys I'm ready with the spell. Let's go." I said shoving the Marauder's Map in my shirt.

"You're gonna have to wait here Volug." Fred said as he and George abandoned their game of chess.

"Don't worry. We wont be long." George said ruffling Volug's fur as he passed him towards the portrait hole.

"_Be careful Little Warrior."_ Volug said as we left.

I pulled out the Marauder's Map and gave it to Fred so he could find the Slytherin Common Room since it was his idea. "Found it! Come on." He said excitedly and we practically ran all the way to the dungeons. "Here it is. Password is Pureblood." Fred said excitedly to a wall, which then turned into a door.

A half hour later we were back in the Gryffindor Common Room smirking. "I wonder if they'll realize it was us?" I asked my friends as we headed back to our usual seats.

"Who knows?" George replied before getting back to their game of chess.

"_I want to play winner."_ Volug stated as he watched them play.

"Volug says he plays winner." I told the boys and they shrugged. I decided to start on the notebooks so I sat down on my armchair and grabbed the book Pince gave me after the paint book.

"Checkmate." George stated and Fred groaned. I glanced at them to see George resetting the game on the floor so he could play against Volug.

I found the chapter I was looking for and took notes on it. After studying the two books Pince gave me for my 'diary' I decided to try it out.

"Hey guys I think I just finished the notebooks." I said an hour later and since George was still playing chess with Volug Fred came over to check it out.

"Aparecium." Fred said using the revealing spell on the piece of paper I had used for the experiment.

'You are not my owner Fredrick you slimy red haired git.' Appeared on the paper and I smirked.

"Yes!" I said triumphantly giving Fred a high five.

"_Checkmate."_ Volug said grinning wolfishly at George.

"Volug says checkmate." I said to George as I gathered up all of my Marauder Notebook research.

"Bloody Hell!" George exclaimed in surprise. I laughed at him as I went up to my dormitory to put the research away. When I got back downstairs I saw a table full of food and Butterbeer making me smile. At that moment I heard a clinking at the window and turned to see Twilight there.

My smile grew when I saw her and I let her in the window. There was an envelope and a small box attached to her legs and I quickly untied them from her.

I opened the letter to see my mom's neatly sprawled handwriting.

'Dear Mai,

As you asked I've sent you your stereo and CD's. I also took the Liberty to charm them into working at Hogwarts. Once you've taken them out of the box simply use the Engorgio spell on them to put them back to regular size.

Love,

Mum'

I smiled widely as I quickly opened the box and pulled out the shrunken stereo and CD's. "Engorgio." I said pointing at them with my wand and they instantly grew back to their rightful size.

"What's that you've got?" George asked curiously as he and Fred came over to see what I was doing.

Instead of answering his question out loud I popped my Linkin Park CD into the stereo and pressed play. "Awesome!" They said happily as the music poured from the speakers.

"Now the party can really start." I said before I started head banging and swaying to the music. Once the Lyric's started I sang along and the boys danced with me.

It's almost Midnight and Fred and I were sitting on a couch waiting for George to get back with more Butterbeer.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something hanging above us and I turned to see Mistletoe. "Um…Fred?" I said not looking away from the hanging plant.

"Hmmm?" He asked turning to me. He then looked up to see what I was staring at and his eyes widened. "Oh." He breathed. Simultaneously we both looked back at each other.

'_Why is his face getting closer?'_ I asked my self, starting to panic. Our eyes widened when our lips met and we both jumped away from each other blushing profusely.

With out another glance to each other we moved to opposite ends of the couch and didn't even look at one another.

Ten minutes later George came back and gave us both questioning looks since we were avoiding each other's gaze and sitting far apart. George quickly shook it off and we both acted as if nothing happened.

'_What the hell happened?'_ I asked myself a couple hours later as I lied awake on my bed. I gently touched my still tingling lips from when Fred and I kissed and a small smile graced my lips as I fell asleep.

Okay that's the end of the chapter. What'd you think? Honestly I think I could have put some more stuff in but oh well. Review and tell me what you thought…

Chapter 18- The Reaction Please stay tuned.


	18. Chapter 18 The Reactions

Okay guys. This chapter is about the Slytherin reaction to their pink and purple common room. I only have two more chapters left. I think I do at least…Anyways here's chapter 18.

**Disclaimer~ I'm only 17 how could I possibly own the world of Harry Potter?**

Chapter 18- The Reactions.

I woke up the next day in a bad mood so I quickly changed and headed to the Kitchens to eat by myself.

'_What's gonna happen today if I see Fred? Maybe I should just pretend nothing had happened last night…'_ I thought as I slowly ate my food. _'Yep. I'll do that. If he brings it up then fine but I'm not going to.'_ I finally decided and I slowly got into a better mood.

When I finished eating I headed up to the Common Room to start on our Trans homework due tomorrow. As I finished the first page Fred, George, and Volug joined me.

"Morning Belle." George said happily, using the nickname he and Fred gave me because of my favorite Disney movie.

"Morning." I replied not taking my eyes off of my essay.

"The other students come back today. I can't wait to see the Slytherin's reactions to our redecorating." Fred finally spoke up and I tore my eyes from my essay to see him fidgeting nervously.

"Yeah it's going to be awesome." I stated in agreement before turning back to my essay.

"Okay well we're going to go eat." George said hurriedly before dragging Fred quickly through the portrait hole.

'_That was a little awkward.'_ Volug stated giving me a curious look.

"Yeah…" I sighed unable to concentrate on my essay anymore.

The awkwardness between Fred and I slowly dissipated throughout the day and when dinner came around it was completely gone. We were excited for dinner to start because the rest of the school was supposed to be back by then.

"Guys!" We heard Lee yell as he came running towards us.

"Lee!" We exclaimed happily jumping up to quickly hug him.

When the feast ended we headed up to the Astronomy Tower to exchange holiday stories. We found out that Lee's grandfather passed away on New Years and we gave him sad hugs. We then explained about our newest pranks and headed back to our Common Room with smirks on our faces.

The next morning as we waited eagerly for the infuriated Slytherin's to come to breakfast we chatted away about random things.

"They did it Professor Snape!" We heard a Slytherin yell angrily and we turned to see an angry Snape stalking towards us.

"I don't know how you did it but you will turn the Slytherin Common Room back!" He said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Sir what are you talking about? What did we do?" I asked putting on a confused face as the twins copied me.

"You turned it pink and purple!"

"Turned what pink and purple? Honestly Professor we have no idea what you're talking about." George said innocently.

"You turned the Slytherin Common Room pink and purple!" He bellowed loosing his control.

"But we're in Gryffindor there's no way we could get in. Besides we don't even know where it is." Fred said giving Snape and odd look.

Professor Snape stomped off angrily and we smirked at each other.

"He'll never know." Lee said amused.

Well that's the end of the chapter. I'm sorry it's so short. I would just like to take a moment to tell you that there is only one chapter left. I'm going to be skipping the rest of the year because I don't feel like going over their finals.

**I might make the last chapter into two chapters but it all depends. Actually I think I will make it into two chapters so that's something to look forward to.**

**Don't forget that I'm going to be writing a sequel to this story. I don't know if I'll make it in their third year or if I'll make a story for each year of Hogwarts.**

**Why don't you decide for me? The sequel in second year or sequel in third year? Never mind I just answered myself. Don't vote on that. Review and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 19- The Quidditch and House cups.


	19. Chapter 19 Quidditch and House Cups

Hello readers and thank you for reading this far. I don't know what to say so on to what you really want.

Disclaimer~ My name is not J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 19- The Quidditch and House Cups.

"I can't believe this is our last night here." I said sadly to Alicia as we started to pack our stuff back into our trunks.

"I know! Promise to write over Summer Holiday!" she said and I laughed.

"Of course. I'm just sorry we didn't hang out a lot this year." I replied with a sigh.

"It's okay. We have six more years to become better friends." Alicia said smiling at me. I smiled and continued to pack.

An hour later I finished packing and headed over to the boys dormitory. When I walked in they were lazily sitting on their beds with their trunks half packed.

"Get your lazy bums up and pack!" I yelled startling the boys who immediately jumped up.

"Don't scare us like that Mairea." Lee grumbled as he went back to packing.

"Yeah, Mai, what do you want anyways?" Fred asked as he and George went back to packing as well.

"I was going to help you pack." I said, hurt. " But I guess I'm not wanted so I'll just leave you guys alone." They quickly looked over at me and when they noticed I was close to tears as I backed out of the room they panicked. Turning from the room I fled from the Common Room and ran down to the Forest.

"_Maya! Could you please come to the forests edge? I need to talk to someone."_ I thought sadly.

" _What is wrong little one?"_ She asked worriedly and I smiled.

"_Nothing really, I just need to talk to someone."_ I replied sitting against a tree at the edge.

She didn't respond, but not a minute later I felt her presence next to me. I turned to her and smiled. "I'm going to miss you so much while I am gone." I said as I flung my arms around her neck.

"_I will miss you too, but this is not our final goodbye. We will see each other again in a few months. Volug will also be stopping in on you every once in a while."_ Maya said and I nodded.

Suddenly Maya sniffed the air and gave me a wolfish smile. _"Your friends are coming. They seem a bit upset."_ She stated and I smirked inwardly.

"Mairéa!" George yelled, as they got closer to us.

"We are soo sorry. We didn't mean to upset you!" Fred said coming over to me and giving me a bear hug.

"It's fine guys. I wasn't really that upset over it." I said trying to make amends.

"Oh…well…Hi Maya!" Lee said quickly changing the subject.

"_Hello."_

"We're going to miss you and the pack over the summer." George said with a small smile.

"_We will miss you as well."_ Maya said as she rubbed her body against the boy's legs and I translated her message with a smile.

"We better go finish packing. Mairéa could you help us?" Fred asked looking at me.

"Sure. Bye Maya." I replied as I got down and hugged her.

"_Bye little one."_ She replied before bounding back into the forest.

"When are they going to announce the Quidditch and House cups?" I whined later on that day at dinner.

"Mairéa relax. They'll probably be announced after dinner." Lee said annoyed. I stuck my tongue out at him and the twins laughed.

Uncle Albus stood up soon after and everyone in the hall quieted down.

"It is unfortunate that the year has come to an end. Although you will be leaving these hallow walls tomorrow morning we still have two more announcements." Uncle Albus said and I became quite excited. "First, it is my pleasure to announce that the Quidditch cup will go to Ravenclaw." The Ravenclaws immediately erupted in cheers and I, along with the rest of the school, grudgingly clapped for them. "Second, the house cup for the sixth time in a row goes to Slytherin."

As the Slytherin table burst into cheers I groaned. "Damn it." I grumbled and glared at the Slytherin table.

"Now off to bed." Uncle Albus said and we slowly got to our feet.

"They don't deserve the house cup." George said angrily as we headed to our Common Room

"That's totally unfair!" Fred exclaimed and we nodded in agreement.

Once we were in our Common Room we separated to our separate dormitories.

That night I fell asleep with a scowl on my face.

That's the end of Chapter 19. The reason Gryffindor didn't win anything is because I'm pretty sure that, according to the books, Gryffindor hasn't won either in quite a long time.

**If my information was wrong then please feel free to correct me.**

Chapter 20- This isn't Goodbye** will be up soon. I promise.**


	20. Chapter 20 This isn't really Goodbye

This is the last chapter and my story draws to a close. For now…

**Disclaimer~ Honestly it's the last chapter and you should know by now.**

Chapter 20- This isn't Good Bye

I woke up slowly and my eyes fluttered open. I looked around the room for a moment and sighed. _'I'm going home today.'_ I slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Once I was awake more I changed into a long, flowing, black skirt and a green tank top.

With a sigh I headed down the stairs to wait for the boys. I was pleasantly surprised to see them sitting in armchairs, already awake. "Morning." I said with fake cheer and they rolled their eyes.

"Let's eat in the kitchens to say bye to Carce." Lee suggested and we quickly agreed. We walked down to the kitchens silently and were greeted by a cheery Carce.

"Morning Missus Mai, Misters Fred, George, and Lee." Carce said as she led us to our normal table.

"We are going to miss you greatly Carce." I said as she came over with a tray of food.

"We will see each other soon. Not gone for long you will." She replied and I hugged her.

Pretty soon we were boarding the train and trying to find an empty compartment. As we reached the end of the train we found one and quickly put our trunks, and cages up in the racks.

"I can't believe we're going home. It doesn't even feel like we've been at Hogwarts for more than a couple days." Lee said as we waited for the train to leave the Hogsmeade station.

"I know! We are definitely going to have to write a lot to each other over the summer." Fred said and I nodded.

"Not to mention come up with new pranks." George stated and I laughed.

The ride to King's Cross was not very long since we kept ourselves busy talking. "Whoah! We're almost there already!" Fred exclaimed as we all felt the train start to slow down.

"I don't want to go home!" I whined making the boys laugh at me.

All four of us stood on Platform 9 ¾ silently waiting for our families. Mrs. Weasley and my mum were the first to arrive and I ran into my mum's open arms.

"Mum this is Lee. Lee this is my mum." I said introducing them. I then turned and hugged Mrs. Weasley.

"It's so good to see you dear." She said, as we pulled apart. Soon Lee's mum had joined us and we all chatted for a while.

"Well Mai we should get going. I left Kernae at home by herself." Mum said softly and I groaned.

"But I don't want to say good bye!" I whined and the boys rolled their eyes.

"It's not really good bye Mai." George started.

"It's only a farewell for now." Fred continued and I smiled.

"Besides we're all coming to your house in a few weeks." Lee said and I laughed.

The End

I'm sorry it was short and rushed but I wanted to end it quickly so that I could start the sequel. I thank all my readers and reviewers. I also have to thank my friend Lauren. If it wasn't for her own story I probably never would have gotten the idea for my own.

**The sequel will be up eventually. Look for My Own Wolf Song in the Harry Potter Section in a couple months!**


	21. Petition

**I am putting this on all of my stories to try and pass it along farther.**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<br>SinX. Retribution  
>reven228<br>JAKdaRIPPER  
>Third Fang<br>IRAssault  
>Grumpywinter<br>absolutezero001  
>Single Silver Eye<br>animekingmike  
>Daniel Lynx<br>zerohour20xx  
>arturus<br>Iseal  
>Shisarakage<br>Uzunaru999  
>Dark-Knight<br>fearme80  
>Devilsummoner666<br>slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<br>Soleneus  
>kagedoragon<br>dansama92  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>Captive Crimson  
>KyuubiiLover27<br>MozillaEverer  
>4rm36uy<br>ebm6969  
>Repiece<br>phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<br>Timothy1988  
>ShadowZenith<br>awsm125  
>The Purple Critic<br>Darkepyon  
>Zombyra<br>brickster409  
>ChaosSonic1<br>Leaf Ranger  
>SoulEmbrace2010<br>Oni Shin  
>Silverknight17<br>Specter637  
>HunterBerserkerWolf<br>shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<br>bucketbot  
>AvalonNakamura<br>Avacii  
>Maxwell Gray<br>Silvdra-zero  
>Arashi walker<br>Lord of Daemons  
>Lord Anime<br>CloudRed1988  
>forestscout<br>The Lost Mana  
>Red Warrior of Light<br>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
>Mr. Alaska<br>Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
>MugetsuIchigo<br>bloodlust002  
>Nerverean<p>

Selonianth

Chrystel Malfoy-Potter

Bloodshadows


End file.
